All About Harry
by Kefalion
Summary: This is a series of stoies featuring the one and only; Harry Potter. Here he'll get to meet characters from various fandoms, and from his own. Give me a fandom a character a relation to Harry and a prompt and watch it unfurl! Anything goes! Harry will meet hobbits, angels and scientists who don't understand sarcasm. He'll get brothers, enemies and lovers. Harry's ready, are you?
1. Twilight - Jacob Black

Welcome to this story series called **All About Harry**.

I am taking requests (This is more or less built around requests). All short stories will feature Harry Potter, cause his my all time favourite character.

Give me a fandom, a character, their relation with Harry (family, lovers, enemies etc) and a prompt, or a short summary of the situation. (You can choose two of each if you are so inclined, or just a fandom and a character. I'm flexible, though I will adore you for eternity if you give me a good prompt/plot summary!)

For example:

Fandom: Merlin (BBC)  
Character: Arthur  
Relation: friends  
Prompt: Hunting accident

or

Fandom: The Avengers  
Character: Loki  
Relation: father/son  
Prompt: Loki asks Thor if they can go to England before returning to Asgard. He has to ask for forgiveness for once again disappearing out of Harry's life.

You got it? Great!

To give me a request, either add it in your reviews or send me a PM

Now here are the fandoms I could think of that I know and like more or less. I might accept others as well, but these should be your safest bets:

**Harry Potter** (obviously!)  
**Lord of The Ring** and **The Hobbit** (both books and movies, I am not particularly familiar with Tolkien's other work)  
**BBC's Merlin  
****Supernatural **(stories are on hold until I've watched a bit more, but I do accept requests)  
**Pirates of the Caribbean** (all four movies)  
**The Twilight Saga** (mainly books since I don't remember much from the movies)  
**Batman e.g. Begins, the Dark Knight and the Dark Knight Rises  
****The Chronicles of Narnia** (I'm a bit rusty, but I know the overall plot)  
**Assassin's Creed  
****Mass Effect  
****Dragon Age  
****The Big Bang Theory **(I love this show so much!)  
**The Avengers** (movies) that includes **Captain America**, **Thor**, **Iron Man** and the **Incredible Hulk  
****Game of Thrones** (TV(series 1))  
**BBC's Sherlock  
****The Spiderman Trilogy** as well as **The Amazing Spiderman  
**Almost any **Disney Movie** or other **animated movies** (if you want something ask and I'll do it if I know the movie)  
Other **various books** and **movies**

If you want something else it doesn't hurt to ask, just a heads up I don't know anything about the following:  
Naruto  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Doctor Who  
True Blood  
Glee  
Criminal Minds  
NCIS  
Firefly  
Final Fantasy  
Star Wars (*hangs head in shame* I know, it's sooo strange)

I've been asked if I am willing to continue on the stories. The answer is yes, and I will continue any story even if it has been continued once or more times already. Give me a request to do so; all I require is a new prompt, because each story ends when I run out of inspiration connected to the prompt.

**Warning!** Anything goes here meaning that some drabbles will include, slash, angst, blood and gore, swears, sexual themes (graphic may occur!(slash and het)), fluff, bad attempts at humour etc.

* * *

Story #1  
Fandom: Twilight  
Character: Jacob Black  
Relation: Imprint  
Prompt: Animagus  
Requester: No requester, this is mine!  
Words: 1 047

* * *

**All About Harry – A Strange Imprint**

* * *

Jacob was running swiftly through the forest; his claws digging into the earth as he propelled himself forward with great force. Things were peaceful at the moment. Victoria hasn't been sighted for some time, thought they all knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Jacob listened to his pack mates in his mind. Quil and Paul were on patrol with him. Just like him neither of them had come across anything noteworthy.

Jacob was running near Forks when he smelled it. A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop it. _Rival,_ his mind supplied.

"What's wrong Jake?" Quil asked in his mind, having picked up Jacob's unease.

"I smell wolf. Not any of the packs from around here. Male. He's alone."

"Oh. No blood suckers then?" Paul asked slightly disappointed.

"No. Not this time. I hear something. I think he's here."

"The wolf?"

"No, the yeti. Yeah, Quil, the wolf."

"Right, no need to snap. Hey, do you figure the yeti is real? I mean between us, the blood suckers, and the other sort of werewolves we've heard about…"

"Ateara are you serious?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the yeti?"

"Fine, never mind."

Jacob stopped. He angled his ears trying to pick up where the sound was coming from. He could hear the slight rustling of leaves up ahead, and the smell of alpha-wolf got stronger. He stared into the forest, getting ready for a possible confrontation.

He felt a bit wary as this wasn't normal behaviour for a wolf. A normal wolf wouldn't approach this area.

The tribe had never had any trouble with them previously. As the Quileute wolves begun to appear all the packs of real wolves had moved away, knowing instinctively that this new pack was stronger.

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the trees, completely silent. It was indeed a wolf and it was huge. It was just as large as Jacob himself, or slightly larger, rivalling Sam.

Jacob felt his eyes widen, his whole world narrowed, the wolf in front of him became the centre of his universe. A glowing heat filled his chest and unexplainable joy made his heart soar. All thoughts of Bella, and the vampires which surrounded her faded away. Unconsciously his tale started wagging vigorously.

"Oh, my god!" he could vaguely hear Quil exclaim. "Jake you didn't!"

"Yes he did," said Paul, mirth in his voice. "Black actually imprinted on a wolf. A _male_ fucking wolf! Hold on I have to let the others know. Maybe the yeti is real after all…" Paul's mental voice disappeared as he phased back into human form.

"Jake, hold on, I'm on my way!"

Jacob didn't care much. He was still staring at the huge wolf which had padded up to him, sitting back on its haunches just a few feet from him.

Its fur was a dark gray, it turned lighter on the belly and legs, but the feature that caught Jacob's attention the most was this wolf's eyes. They were a striking emerald colour.

_I'm glad that we se colours better than regular wolves_, he thought fleetingly.

"Jake, just relax I'm almost there!" Quil said in his mind, Jacob barely heard him. He took a slow step forward, still aware of that this creature was a wolf and he didn't want to startle it. It remained seated on its haunches, completely relaxed. A soft rumble was emitted from its chest, it wasn't threatening; it was closer to the wolf-equivalent of a purr.

"Jake are you alright?" Quil had arrived and watched the scene in wonder. Jacob was standing next to an enormous dark gray wolf, both of them seeming to be relaxed, and dared he think it?- happy.

Jacob managed to look away from his imprint and focus on Quil. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm great, actually; though a bit confused. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, buddy. Promise."

"Thanks."

"Jacob? Quil?" Sam's voice appeared in their minds.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Near the treaty line, about halfway to Forks."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Both Jacob and Quil could see through their alpha's eyes as he ran through the forest to their location, flanked by Paul and Jared.

The new wolf was looking at them curiously, still seemingly at ease. The three of them remained still, waiting, though Jacob had to restrain himself from moving towards the new wolf. He felt a very strong urge to make physical contact of some kind; longing to nuzzle the other wolf. It was very strange.

"Just relax, it'll be okay," Quil said again and again in a soothing tone, and Jacob dearly hoped it to be true.

The dark gray wolf tensed a bit when the sound of rustling leaves and pounding paws drew closer alerting them to the arrival of Sam and the others, still it did not bolt, making them realize that this wolf really wasn't acting normal.

"So what's going on here?" Sam asked, just as he appeared in the shape of a gigantic, jet black wolf, then he tensed, making the others grow wary. The other wolf had also tensed, backing away slightly.

"Sam Uley of the Quileute tribe." Sam said after a moment

"We already know that," Paul muttered, all of them looking strangely at their alpha.

"Yes, that is right," Sam continued.

"Who are you talking to?" Jared asked, all of them wondering the same thing.

"Quiet," Sam snapped, and they had no choice but to obey as he had forced them with the power he had as the pack's alpha. Silence followed.

"Jacob has imprinted on you," Sam said. A pause. "As we know it is a soul-mate bond. It is unknown why it happens." Silence. "I think that we'd better continue this face to face." Another short pause. "After you then."

The dark gray wolf nodded its large head and a moment later it was gone, in its place stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had unruly black hair and the same green eyes as the wolf.

Sam phased back to his human shape as well and went up to the man grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "Welcome to the tribe, Harry Potter."

* * *

**Continued as Drabble #4**

* * *

**AN 17th Febuary 2013:**

So that was the first story. If you wonder about the end, then I'd just like to remind you that Alphas can speak to each other mentally. The wolf is simply Harry's animagus form which I've taken some liberties with, making it a spirit wolf like those the Quileute transform into.

Hope you liked it. Leave a comment and go ahead and request a drabble! To give me a request, either add it in your reviews or send me a PM


	2. The Avengers - Natasha and Clint

Story #2  
Fandom: The Avengers  
Character: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff  
Relation: Father/son and mother/son  
Prompt: The battle with Loki  
Requester: DlB 1313  
Words: 3 129

* * *

**All About Harry – A Mess with capital M**

* * *

Steve was sitting in the back of the plane which Agent Barton and Romanoff were co-flying towards New York. Tony had come up with a theory of what Loki wanted, and Steve was inclined to agree.

Stark Tower on Manhattan was where the power-hungry demi-god would have gone and that meant that it was there they had to be too. Loki had to be stopped.

Steve had taken up his role as leader, the role Fury had wanted for him, rallying the members of the team who were still aboard the Helicarrier. But to him it felt bit hollow. Just hours earlier they had been at each other's throats and both Thor and Dr. Banner were missing.

He fisted his hands in his lap and tried to calm down. The tension was running high. Steve didn't feel much like a Team Captain seeing as he was simply sitting there while the two Agents operated the plane and Stark had flown ahead in his suit.

Then Steve flinched as a high noise went of slightly to his right. It resonated from a small leather bag which was innocently placed on the seat next to his.

"Rogers, could you please take that?" Agent Romanoff requested.

"Of course," he answered, although he wasn't sure how to go about it. He took the bag and rummaged trough it finding the device which was making all the noise.

He fiddled with the buttons, unable to operate the thing which he supposed was a phone. He still hadn't gotten used to any if the modern technology. He missed the things he were used to and thought wistfully of a telegraph, that he knew how to use.

By the time he'd figured out how to answer it had gone to voice mail. "Sorry!" he called out. "I just..."

"Give that here," Agent Barton demanded, never taking his eyes of the flight-course. Steve stumbled forward to the two pilots. Clint's face was grim when he accepted the phone. "Nat, take the controls for a moment, okay? A voice message was left; I'll just put it to the speakers."

"Right."

"It's from Harry."

"Of course it is. He's the only one who has that number."

A moment later the voice of a young man filled the small plane, he had a British accent and spoke with forced happiness, making it all that much clearer that he was actually feeling down. "Hi mum! I really hope you get this soon. I haven't been able to reach dad and this is the third message I've left you. Something's happened and I'm coming sooner. I'm actually in New York right now. Stark tower. That's where you said to meet you, right? I hope you're okay. We've heard about a lot of strange things going on and well... I really miss you. Tell dad I called. See you soon? Bye!"

When the message ended both Agents were stiff, sharing worried glances.

"Damn!" Clint swore. "Of all the times..."

"That boy," Natasha muttered and added a few choice words in Russian. "We have to get him out of there." Natasha said accelerating the plane. "Stark!"

"Little busy now," the billionaire's voice came through the speakers, he sounded winded.

"Then give me access to Jarvis!"

"What can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?" the cool British voice of the AI asked.

"Has a teenager with dark, messy hair and glasses entered the tower?"

"Yes. A teen with of that description is located in lobby."

The sky over New York suddenly fell apart, a large hole appearing as a beam of light shot up.

"What the hell is that?" Clint said incredulously.

"That, sir, is a controlled wormhole following the principles of…"

"It was a rhetoric question," the Agent muttered.

"That is a sign that it's too late for Harry to get out," Natasha concluded. "Put the lobby under lockdown, Jarvis."

"Of course. It has been done. It should be safe, though if you want to be sure I can advise everyone inside to relocate to the panic room on level zero."

"Please do."

The AI was silent for a moment. "Evacuation commenced."

Some of the tension seemed to drain from the two Agents.

"Who's Harry?" Steve asked a few moments later, not comprehending what was going on.

"Harry's mine and Natasha's son," the male Agent answered a bit reluctantly. "He's usually living in England. We didn't know about him until just a year ago."

"Oh?" Steve sensed a story behind that statement, but he was unwilling to pry. He didn't know the two agents very well and right before battle wasn't the time.

"I and Clint met the first time many years ago," Natasha took up telling the story, speaking fast, "Before either of us was with SHIELD. It was a one time thing and I ended up pregnant. My father arranged the adoption and I never knew what happened to Harry. Then he tracked us down. His adoptive parents died when he was just a year old, so when he found out that he had other living relatives he very much wanted to find us."

"He's a good kid," Clint supplied, "but he always gets into trouble. It's just his luck to arrive in New York just in time for, what ever this is."

"He'll be all right," Steve felt obliged to supply.

"If we win this."

"Then we'll make sure that we do."

-Meanwhile-

Harry sat in the lobby of Stark Tower. He had been awed by the building when he arrived there together with Remus about an hour earlier; it towered over all the other nearby buildings, which was saying something as they were on Manhattan in New York.

He stared unseeingly at the fountain that covered an entire wall of the lobby. It was more alike a waterfall than a standard fountain and it was rather hypnotising to stare at the flowing water.

Tension was rising steadily. Both wizards could feel that something was going on and the experiences they had brought with them from across the pond did nothing to defuse the feeling.

Sirius had died just a few days earlier and Harry quite honestly felt like shit. It was his fault. No matter what anyone told him he knew it to be true.

Hermione and Ron had both still been stuck in the Hospital Wing when he left, adding to his guilt. They had insisted that he wasn't responsible, telling him again and again that he hadn't asked them to come with him. It had been their decision and they would make the same decision again in a heartbeat.

He really loved his friends, but no words could fix this, for in the end the truth was that his actions had led to Sirius demise and to his friend being hurt.

The time spent at Hogwarts after the Ministry fiasco had seen Harry drifting around on the grounds, more like a ghost than a living person and if someone tried to approach him he would snap at them.

He had just missed his parents so much. He didn't know them well, not having known about them for long in the first place, but he had spent a month with them at the end of summer and they had been in England for Christmas.

It had been fun, even though it was a challenge for everyone to keep magic hidden from them. It was Harry who had requested it. He didn't want his new found family to be dragged down in their war and he had decided that he would tell them once the wizarding world was safe again.

He missed his dad's jokes and steady presence as well as his mum's sound advices and inexplicable warmth.

For once he just wanted to be a child. To be taken care off, and since his real parents actually were alive it was possible.

He was also anxious to meet them, to see for himself that they were alive and safe. Over the last few days, the Daily Prophet had reported strange things going on in the States, it was given almost as much attention as the fact that You-Know-Who was back, and Harry just had a feeling that his parents would end up smack right in the middle of it.

He had no idea what they worked with, but he had seen the way they interacted with their surroundings. It was not as pronounced as with Mad-Eye, but to some degree they acted the same way; always wary and ready for battle.

In any case he was here now, thanks to the headmaster. Dumbledore had been reinstated after the battle at the Ministry and he had realized how Harry was feeling and since it had been proven that the Dursleys had no relation to him, there was no reason to go back to Privet Drive. The blood protection Harry had received from Lily's sacrifice was encased in _his_ blood, having nothing to do with the blood of Lily and her family.

The Headmaster had arranged a Portkey which had taken Harry to New York and Remus had volunteered to go with him, wanting to get away from England just as much as Harry.

It was a small comfort to have him there, although neither wizard was at their best they could draw a bit of comfort from each other, they were the two who most acutely felt the loss of Sirius.

The whole situation was a bit ironic. If it weren't for Sirius Harry would never have found out about his biological parents. Sirius was the only one left who knew about them, and he had been the one who tracked them down, arranging a meeting.

Harry sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket after leaving yet another message to his mother. It wasn't like them to not answer. So far it had never happened before when he had tried to contact them.

"Still no answer, cub?" Remus asked, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No."

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah."

The two wizards startled as a great shockwave shook the building. Something akin to magic rushed over them

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Harry exclaimed unknowingly saying almost the same things as his father did in that moment.

"That, sir, was the shockwave following the opening of a wormhole," a cool voice without any visible source said.

"Huh," Harry said looking around. Magic might have made him accustomed to a lot, but incorporeal voices still had him on edge. "Who are you? _Where are you?_"

"My name is Jarvis. I am the AI running this tower for Mr. Stark."

"I see," Harry said, a bit cautiously. He had never interacted with an AI before, Remus who has standing with his wand drawn by his side didn't seem too comfortable either.

"Agent Romanoff requests that you relocate to the panic room on level zero. If you would please step into the elevator I will take you down."

"Agent Romanoff?" Harry asked getting a bit wide eyed and at the same time he was feeling antsy. Strong magic was making the air feel charged. He could see that it was affecting Remus too, his eyes were almost glowing and he supposed his own weren't any better off.

"Yes, Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"Mum's an Agent?" Harry looked to his companion who shrugged.

"We don't know much about your parents, Harry. Just as they don't know about us. But I think we should do as asked. Whatever's going on here is powerful and I won't allow you to put yourself in needless danger."

"But, Remus what if my parents are in danger?" Harry specifically chose to use the man's first name as opposed to addressing him as _Professor _as he normally did_, _trying to put them on a more equal level.

"I understand that you are worried, Harry, but I cannot allow it. We're going to that, panic room, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

Then another shockwave shook the building.

"What's going on out there?" Harry screamed and ducked his head as some plaster rained down from the ceiling.

"Should I bring up a live feature?" the AI asked.

"Yes!" Harry answered and turned to a screen which showed a shaky image, clearly taken from something flying very fast. Strange creatures were flying through the air, shooting at civilians and buildings with blue beams. It looked absolutely horrible. The destruction appeared to be on a massive scale and things were just getting started.

"We have to help!" Harry said. "We have to do something!"

Harry was getting frustrated, watching Remus standing there in indecision. He couldn't remain idle while people he loved were in danger. His mother was an agent, she would be smack in the middle of things and if he wasn't mistaken his dad would be right by her side.

This wasn't like the situation with Sirius. They had undisputable evidence of a catastrophe going on, they had to help if they could.

Remus was watching the live feed. He felt torn. On one hand he felt the urge to keep his cub, the last thing connecting him to his friends, safe. On the other he felt the same need to help as Harry did. Then the image which made the decision for them appeared.

The screen now showed how a small plane landed, or rather crashed, and out stepped two people who both Harry and Remus recognized; Natasha and Clint.

"Alright," Remus said, knowing that he would regret it, "but you'll stay by me at all times, do I make myself clear, Harry?"

"Yes, sir!"

"No heroics."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery shape erupted from Remus' wand. It was gone before Harry could see what shape it took. "I've sent it to alert the Aurors. We'll just wait one moment to get a go from them. It wouldn't do to break the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry glared. "I don't care about that! People are dying out there!"

Remus felt tired, he understood how Harry was feeling, but they both needed to keep a levelled head. "I know, but breaking the law will not help anything and if the American Ministry didn't already know about the situation they sorely needed to be informed. We will need all the help we can get."

A small crack echoed through the lobby and a man who couldn't have made it more obvious that he was a wizard with the long, royal purple robes and pointy hat he wore, appeared.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter," he said inclining his head. "I wouldn't recommend heading out there. The situation is bad. An Alien invasion." He sighed and shook his head. "The clean up is going to be a mess, with how the muggles are trying to take care of it. You don't know how hated SHIELD is in our Ministry, always interfering. Anyway you have a go to do what you can if you choose to help. Mr. Potter, you can feel free to do what you can as well, we won't care that you're underage. Every spell will be needed, that's for sure." He gazed at the screen which now showed a gigantic creature flying between the skyscrapers, it could closest be compared to a whale-worm hybrid.

"Dear Merlin," the man paled a bit. "We'll be in contact again once this situation is dealt with." He apparated out again, without even giving them his name.

"Well then, that's that," Remus said. "Now let's find your parents."

-Outside New York Public Library-

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha said as she and Clint stood side by side shooting down the invading forces.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint muttered and kept shooting off arrows.

Suddenly he spotted a mop of black hair, and felt himself stiffen. Hurriedly he got back control of himself, he hadn't been an agent for so many years to freeze up now, even if his son, who absolutely shouldn't be there was running towards them, shooting off multi coloured lights from a stick in his hand.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry called, blasting away another alien with a well-placed redactor curse.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing here? Get back to the tower!" Clint yelled, strapping another arrow to his bow and hitting an alien who was about to go after Harry.

"Listen to Clint!" Natasha said, all the while getting close and personal with one of the creatures.

"No, I can help!" Harry called, dodging and casting, with Remus right by his side.

"NO!" Clint and Natasha yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other and nodded. They would have to escort their rebellious son back to the tower. There was no way they were letting him fight.

Even though Clint had to concede that Harry was holding his own admirably, then there was the question as to how he was doing all those things, but it would have to wait till the end of the world was dealt with.

"Rogers!" Natasha called into her come.

"Yes?" the Captain answered.

"Harry showed up. We're escorting him back to the tower."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Tony butted in.

"Why not, Stark?" Natasha shot another creature and watched as Harry and Remus, who she now recognized, dispersed of as many as she and Clint were.

"That's were the most is happening. If you want to keep your kid safe, and believe me when I say that I will ask about that later, you don't want him near the tower."

"Fine! What do you suggest?"

"Keep him with you, keep an eye on him and keep him safe."

"I'm with, Stark," Clint said and Natasha yielded.

"And by the way, have you noticed that there have appeared a lot of people shooting of lights at the ET;s? They're all wearing robes."

"What?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be on our side so who am I to complain, this party's big enough for a few more guests."

"Stark, how is this a party?" Natasha asked, rolling her eyes. "And yes, Harry and Remus are doing the same thing."

"Huh. I'll have to talk to them about this later. This tech is like nothing I've seen, and that is saying a lot."

"I'm not sure it's tech," Clint said, watching as Remus, who he had come to know as a laidback and gentle guy, waved the stick in his hand at one of the aliens cutting its head off.

Harry had apparently heard him and he begun to speak as he was fighting. "Mum, Dad, now is maybe not the best time, but…" he had to stop talking as he dogged underneath the arm of one of the creatures. "I'm a wizard!"

* * *

**AN 20th Febuary 2013:**

Number two done! I hope you liked it, especially DlB 1313 who requested it. The timeline is a little meshed up, but I think that's alright. Just make Natasha a little bit older, and have Harry born in the late 90ties if you want to go with the battle against the Chitauri happening in May 2012

So in this story Clint and Natasha are Harry's biological parents, how it happened? I don't know yet. And this happened right at the end of Harry's fifth year if you couldn't tell.

Next up is another Avangers story. Go figure.

Let me know what you thought and please go ahead and request a story! The details are in chapter one, so just ad it in your review or send me a PM


	3. The Avengers - Loki

Story #3  
Fandom: The Avengers (Movie)  
Character: Loki  
Relation: Lovers  
Prompt: Loki tries to escape after the battle and when Thor asks why he does even though he knows he has lost, Loki tells them about Harry. Harry is the Master of Death. Immortal? MPREG? You can decide that.  
Requester: Sabaku no Sable  
Words: _3 847_

* * *

**All About Harry – An Earthborn Asgardian**

* * *

The Tesseract had been stopped, Tony had managed to dispose of the nuke and make it out in time. The battle was over and they had won.

It should be a time of joy, but looking around at the devastation Thor felt weary. Since coming to Midgard again he hadn't had as much as a moment of rest. Between battles, fighting with the people who he was supposed to work with and worrying about his brother there hadn't been time to relax.

Thinking about Loki only made his frown deepen. Now waited a highly unpleasant task. He would have to face his brother and make sure that Loki was punished for his actions. Despite what had happened between them Thor still loved his brother and facing the hatful creature he had become was hardly something he looked forward to.

Together with the other members of the Avengers initiative he made his way to the top floor of Stark Tower where his brother had last been spotted, getting beaten by the Hulk.

When they entered Loki was trying to crawl to his feet, using the low set of stairs that ran through the room.

His breathing was laboured, his robes and armour were dust covered, his usually sleeked-back hair was in disarray and a he had smudges of blood and bruises on his face. He looked like what he was; defeated.

Loki turned his face and noticed the six people standing over him, their expressions hard and their weapons raised. He gave a small, sardonic grin looking at Iron Man.

"I'll take that drink now, if it's all the same to you," he said, acknowledging that he had lost.

He was met by steely silence. They did not lower their weapons; not trusting the infamous trickster to not have another card up his sleeve, no matter how defeated he may appear.

And one more card up hi sleeve was exactly what he had. The image of Loki on the floor flickered and disappeared as if it had never been there.

"You will always fall for that no matter how many times I do it, won't you?" Loki's dry comment came from behind them.

Thor whirled around, Mjolnir raised, seeing his brother standing at the balcony. He looked just as haggard as the illusion, but he was smiling a bit wistfully at them. It was strange, if he had been able to sneak past them why would he call attention to himself?

"I understand that you have to bring me in, what I have done here today..." he trailed off. "But I can't allow you to do so." With that the self exiled Asgardian turned to run.

"Oh no, you don't," Tony muttered, jumping into the air, taking off after the fleeing Asgardian and the rest of them were quick to follow.

The Hulk got to Loki first, grabbing him in his hand, holding him tight and making ready to take out the puny god once more, looking forward to squishing him into pulp.

"Thor!" Loki cried in a shrill tone, pleading for help, and before the Hulk could harm him further the God of Thunder placed a hand on the huge green creature's arm, stopping it from doing anything but growl at the man in his fist.

"You brought this upon yourself brother. You cannot flee from justice. You have lost today. Your army is gone, as is the sceptre and you no longer control the Tesseract. Why would you try to escape?"

"I made a promise," Loki said a in a barely audible voice, "and for all my shortcomings - yes I will admit that they are many," he added as he was given several glares, "I never break a promise unless I can help it. It was what brought me here in the first place."

"What do you speak of? You told me that you wished to rule Midgard as a king! You showed such ambitions long before that and now you speak of a promise? Who was this promise made to and in what purpose?"

Loki swallowed thickly. "Harry," was all he said.

"Who is this Harry you speak of?"

"I do not wish to speak about it, least of all with you." He managed to give a harsh sneer, despite the position he was in.

"Yeah that's great," Tony said dryly not impressed in the least. "However we don't much care about what you've promised anyone. You're not getting away, so I suppose you'll have to break your word. We beat you good. Admit to it."

Loki stared at Tony for a long moment, before he visibly deflated, hanging limply in the Hulk's hand. "Alright Mr. Stark I yield."

"No more tricks?" Natasha asked, keeping the gun she had in the hand which wasn't holding the sceptre pointed at the dark-haired demigod.

"No more tricks."

"We'll see about that," Clint muttered, not about to trust the Asgardian. He if any of the assembled heroes hated the dark-haired god. He would never forgive Loki for what he had forced him to do.

Loki smirked. "You really do have heart."

Clint scowled and tensed his bow a bit farther.

"And a sharp mind as well," Loki continued. "I promise that there will be no more tricks from me, _today." _He said this with empathise on today, not earning any trust. The trickster might have been smirking but then he cowered as the Hulk growled in his face, spittle flying.

"Then you'll follow my commands, you'll return with me to face the judgement of our father?"

"Hold on a sec right there. You're saying that you will just whisk away with him?" Tony protested. "No, no, no. His crimes were against earth and I'll be damned if he doesn't get sentenced by us."

Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder holding him off and facing Thor. "Will he be judged?"

"Aye."

"Will he have to answers for what he has done?"

"He will."

"Will his punishment be suitable for his crimes?"

"I will make certain that his sentence corresponds with his actions."

"Then I agree with you."

"Cap! You can't be serious!" Tony was not happy with this and he could see that Agent Barton was in agreement with him. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Fury will not stand for it!"

"Loki is of Asgard and he will face Asgardian justice."

"Right," Agent Romanoff intervened. "That can all be decided later. For now he's back in custody."

"Fine, we'll dump him off for Fury to handle, then we're going for Shawarma. No excuses!"

.:oOo:.

It was decided that Thor would be allowed to bring his brother home. For that they needed the Tesseract, as the previous means of transportation, the Bifrost, remained unavailable.

Over the two weeks it took to finalize everything Loki attempted to escape no less than five times. Each time he was stopped.

The day before they would depart Thor rushed into the cell where his brother was kept. Tony had just informed him that he and Steve had prevented another escape attempt. Thor was fed up with it. He needed answers and Loki was going to provide them, whether he wanted to or not.

"Why do you continue this farce?" Thor asked exasperated. "We both know that your powers are bond, and even were it not for the shackles, you still wouldn't be able to use them. Your magic is temporarily depleted, don't think that I do not recognize the signs; I've known you your whole life! There is no way you could run and yet you have continued to try. Tell me why!"

"Why do you care so much?" Loki sneered. "I am not your brother nor have I given you any reason to care about me over the last year. I am a criminal, a usurper, a trickster, a monster," he paused his tirade and added more softly, "a failure."

"No," Thor could feel his anger evaporating, "that is not true. I may not agree with what you've done, but no matter whom you were born to or what you do, you will always be my brother. We've grown up together, we've fought together, we've laughed and we've cried together. Such bonds are impossible to erase. I care about you. Can't you see that, Loki? Won't you tell me about Ha..?"

Loki snorted. "You claim to care and yet you fail to recall the name I told you, not that it surprises me. "

"Tell me, please," Thor pleaded gently.

Loki sighed, rubbing his wrists where the magic-inhibiting-shackled bound him. "Do you remember that magic used to be more common on Midgard then even in Asgard? Do you remember the stories mother… no," he shook his head lightly, "_Frigga _used to tell us about the great civilisation which magic enabled here on earth? That they had communities which were grand enough to rival the greatest cities of Asgard?"

Thor was saddened that Loki wouldn't call Frigga mother. He had been able to accept that Odin had lost the right to be called father, but their mother had always treated them equally. Though it must have been her siding with the All Father that made Loki take out his bitterness on her as well.

"I remember," he murmured, looking into his brothers eyes which were softer then he had seen them in a long time, perhaps ever. "Though I do not follow. What has this to do with anything? The magical population of Midgard is gone. It was gone before you and I ever sat foot on this world. The wizards are gone and so are the descendants of the Asgardians who married them."

"Ah yes, the half Asgardians who weren't allowed to the realm of gods, lacking immortality as they were. It's appropriate that you should bring them up. You see they are not gone, just hidden."

Thor was surprised by this revelation, but he kept quiet allowing his brother to continue.

"Just as people on Asgard shun me for having magic, not thinking me a proper warrior, so did the majority of the humans shun the wizards. They burnt magic wielders at the stake simply for being what they were." Loki fell silent, looking down at his fingernails.

"I still do not understand what you're trying to tell me."

The dark-haired male sighed. It was not easy for him to speak like this, laying bare his emotions, but he realized that if he wanted to reach his goal this was what he'd have to do.

"I saw myself in them. You were always away seeking honourable battle. Neither you, nor your parents or your friends understood me. Nor did you care to."

"But…"

"No! That is the truth!" Loki said harshly, the anger he'd felt for so long flaming up once more. "You were much to self-absorbed to see it. You did not notice me. I was but a convenience, there to get you out of trouble when the need be and then left to be forgotten."

Loki thought about saying no more. He didn't want to tell the Odinson anything. He thought about his goal again and forced himself to calm.

"Hearing the stories about the wizards of Midgard gave me hope," he continued, "but how was I to be friends with someone who would die while I just kept on living? What I did was that I created three objects. Three powerful objects that if united would have the potential of awakening the dormant Asgardian blood in a wizard. If they were ever united by one person I would be alerted and I would return to see if I thought the person was worthy of being a companion to me."

"That person you mentioned," Thor said, beginning to understand.

"Yes, though it did not work out quite as I had planned. When I arrived seven years ago I found that the blood had already been woken. While I created the items I subconsciously added in them a key. To reawaken the immortal blood of… your people you had to have certain characteristics that I desired and valued. Harry possessed them all, that combined with the raw magical power in his core started a process which over five years changed him into a full-blooded Asgardian."

"That sounds, incredible. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Loki snorted. "What was I supposed to say? That I had granted power to an unknown individual, to someone who belonged to a people which had been exiled before ever being welcomed on the world of their ancestors?"

"You should have let everyone know that wizards still existed. You should have revealed your experiment and Harry."

"I was young when I created the Hallows, yet another mistake of mine is what you all would say."

Thor shook his head but Loki did not see it. His eyes where glassed as he appeared to be seeing something far away."And I just couldn't do that to Harry," he added in a soft whisper.

"You care about him don't you?"

"Of course I do. He possesses all the qualities I valued; courage, strength, honesty, intelligence, cunning and kindness. You can't believe how much he has been through while still being so young. He is not ready for this new life that I ultimately cursed him with and until he is I could not allow anyone on Asgard to know of him."

Thor was surprised by Loki. His brother wasn't acting condescending, well not as he had learned to expect during their time on earth. He had a soft gleam in his eyes, something Thor had only seen when Loki interacted with his pet as a child.

"There is more to this. You love him, don't you?"

Loki snapped his head up and stared fixedly at him, trying to read the blond man. "Don't judge me for that, Thor. Judge me for my stupid decisions, my ruthlessness and the lives I've taken, but don't you dare look down on me for loving him."

Thor was surprised at the revelation that Loki loved another male; for by the way he turned defensive he made it obvious that it was not brotherly love. Same sex relationships weren't largely accepted on Asgard. There was a lot of prejudice, although no one would say anything directly it would be frowned upon. It would not endear Loki to the people and his partner would have to face the same prejudice. He could understand wanting to protect the one you loved from that fate.

"I'm saddened that you think so little of me," Thor said and smiled a little. "I'm happy for you. Does he feel the same way?"

"I believe so, yes." The smile that accompanied those words was beautiful and it made Loki look like his younger self. For Thor it was like looking back in time to a simpler time, a happier time, a time he wished with all his heart could return. He knew that things could never go back to the way they had been, but perhaps things could turn for the better.

"Will you then tell me how all this madness came to be? After the battle you alluded that a promise you made to Harry lead you here."

"Yes. There were many reasons for my actions leading up to the events which would have been your coronation. I will admit that I was driven by ambition and jealousy. Odin always favoured you. He said that we were equal. Still actions weigh heavier than words. He told us that we were both born to be kings; still only one of us could take the throne. I should have seen it sooner. It was always going to be you."

"Loki-"

"I could have lived with that, had he not awoken the aspiration in my heart, had he not said that it was a possibility. Then there was you; rash, self-absorbed and arrogant. A great warrior does not make a great ruler. In your pride you would have laid Asgard in ruins. In the end the deciding factor was Harry."

Thor frowned.

"I see what you are thinking, and I will say right away that in no way did Harry encourage me to do anything. He will most probably give me the same treatment as that stupid green creature did once he finds out. It was I who hoped that if I were to ascend to the throne I could shape Asgard into a place where he would be accepted, where _we_ would be accepted. Ultimately all my plans were forgotten, overshadowed by the revelation of my parentage. I wasn't who I'd been led to believe. I was the son of monsters, not a prince of Asgard. I allowed the resentment I felt both for my birth father and the man I'd called father all my life consume me, leading us to the point where I let go of your hand. As I fell through the ether I remembered the promise I made to Harry. I had promised him that no matter what I would never abandon him, I would always return to him and I would never stop loving him."

"Oh, brother."

Silent tears were running down both their cheeks as they relived their memories, and neither of them bothered with trying to hide them. Loki had begun this confession with a hidden agenda, but even he, being the trickster and lie smith could not stop the emotions welling up as he thought about the man he had come to love.

"I fell through space for a long time. Time is a relative thing and I experienced an eternity of loneliness and self-hatred. I would have gone insane if I did not have my memories of Harry to remind me that there was still something worth living for. Out there I came in contact with an ancient entity of power. In my desperation to return to Midgard, to keep my promise to Harry I entered an agreement which I never should have. I was honour bound to do my part and I fear the consequences that will follow of my actions."

"What did you do, Loki?"

"You stopped me, so until they find another way to reach their goals, I will remain the only one in mortal peril. I will come back to Asgard with you without further struggle; I just ask that I be allowed to see Harry one more time."

"If he can come here I see no reason as to why not."

Loki smiled faintly. "Thank you."

.:oOo:.

"So what you are saying is that your brother, the asshole we had to bring down did all of this because he is in love with a British man?" Tony refrained from gaping at the large blond god, hiding his incredulity behind sarcasm.

"I suppose you could see it that way."

"And you want to bring this very powerful wizard, turned god, here to talk with Loki? How is that not a bad idea?"

"Loki always keeps his promises and he said that he would come peacefully were he allowed to see Harry."

"Oh, that's all good then. Great. Well I guess a prisoner is allowed a last supper, why not hide the perfect escape tool in the burrito?"

"Burrito?" Thor echoed.

"Never mind that," Bruce said. All of the Avengers were gathered to discuss the latest development. "I'm not too sure about this either. To present an ally to Loki like that does not seem like the best idea to me."

"There you go! Dr. Banner is with me," Tony said smugly.

"What do we know of this man?" Steve asked. "What kind of person is he?"

"Sir?" Jarvis, Tony's AI suddenly interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You asked me to hack into the security systems, surveying Loki's cell. Less then one minute ago every defence was bypassed by a man. Right now he is talking with Loki."

"What? Bring it up on the big screen."

They all watched the image that came to life. It showed the small, austere room in which the trickster was kept. Loki was seated on a cot and next to him sat another man. At first glance he looked a lot like Loki. He had black hair, pale skin, high cheekbones and a straight aristocratic nose.

Then you went on to notice the differences. The other man had bright green eyes, was marginally shorter and his face was not as long as Loki's. He wore completely normal clothes, dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans and a dark red hoodie. He looked completely ordinary, except for his handsome features and muscled frame.

The Avengers watched with avid interest as the two appeared to be talking, but they couldn't hear a word.

"Jarvis, sound please."

"There appears to be a malfunction with the audio. All systems are go and we are recording, but there is nothing to record."

"Huh." Tony frowned.

"Magic," Natasha supplied.

"Yeah, I get that, thank you Ms. Rushman," Tony grumbled, choosing to use the fake name Natasha had given him when she pretended to be a simple assistant.

"So shall we suppose that this is Harry?" Steve asked.

"I think we can be pretty sure of that, Cap. Jarvis, what can you find on this guy?"

"Searching. Name; Harry James Potter. Born; July 31st 1980 in London, England, to parents James and Lily Potter. Records show that he lived with his maternal Aunt in Surry from age one to seventeen. His school records stop after his eleventh birth day. It says that he went to a boarding school in Scotland from then on. I can later find records of work with the British and American government, as well as the British army."

"Alright," Tony was trying no to sound impressed; he didn't want to like anyone who was involved with the mega douchebag, called Loki. "See what SHIELD's got on him."

"Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One."

"Chosen one? That's a though title to live up to," Bruce mumbled.

"He is the worlds now living most powerful wizard," the AI continued. "He defeated a dark wizard who was trying to take over the world and eradicate all of the none-magical population at age seventeen. Since then he has worked for the magical government, as both an ambassador and an agent. He is known to be honourable and brave. He is the second richest man in England, has the custody of his godson Ted Remus Lupin."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Tony mumbled and flicked through documents about Harry on a holographic pad. "Donations, fieldwork, oh and have you had a look at that!"

Tony flicked up an image on the big screen, embedding it so that they could still see the two dark-haired men conversing in the cell. The image showed Fury and Harry together on the bridge of the Helicarrier, shaking hands.

"So, what do you say to all that?" Tony said after a few moments of silence.

"It appears as if Mr. Potter won't be causing any trouble?"

* * *

**AN 22nd February 2013:**

Wow, I wrote a lot of this in one go. I'm not sure that this was the right place to stop as we haven't seen Harry in it, but I decided that I had to cut somewhere and I might as well do it before I got to a point where I didn't know what to do anymore.

I've obviously changed a bit, but that is only to be expected. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this. And I hope that Sabaku no Sable enjoyed it just a little bit extra.

Next up is more Twilight as I got a request to continue drabble #1

Let me know what you thought and please send me a request, add it in your review or PM me, more details in chapter one.

**AN 5th May 2013: **

This story has been posted as a stand alone, when I did that I rewrote it partly, adding a few lines and fixing mistakes. As it is popular I will write a "full length story" using the ideas which were created here. I'll post that once it is complete, so don't hold your breath.


	4. Twilight - Jacob Black II

Story #4  
Fandom: Twilight  
Character: Jacob Black  
Relation: Imprint  
Prompt: Honestly? More of this (Drabble #1), at least a little. Maybe with something a little more physical? Depending on how graphic you want to get. I'm guessing Harry tops, based on the fact that you made him an "alpha" wolf. But really, either way works for me.  
Requester: Milly (Guest)  
Words: 1 432

* * *

**Attention! This is a coninuation of Story number 1!**

* * *

**All About Harry – A Strange Imprint II**

* * *

Jacob was blown out of his mind. The wolf wasn't a wolf; no more than he himself was anyway. The wolf was like them and that was not the end of things. Jacob had never before thought of another male in a sexual way, but this man, Harry, _his imprint,_ was _gorgeous_.

He was tall enough that he wouldn't be dwarfed by any of them, something which was amazing all in of itself.

Unlike them he had phased from his wolf form completely dressed, however that was possible was anyone's guess, and Jacob promised himself to find out that later, it would be so convenient if he could learn to do that.

Nevertheless the thin layer of fabric coating Harry's body couldn't hide the lean muscles of his chest and legs. He was toned and built like the best of them, hard lines and broad shoulders. Harry had lightly tanned skin with a healthy glow even in the shade from the forest canopy and his green eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," he said, his voice was even and slightly husky, the words were delivered with an unmistakable British accent, which Jacob just thought was perfect. "I think it might take me some time to get used to the idea, though I'm looking forward to getting to know you." He looked in Jacob's direction, meeting the eye of the large russet coloured wolf, smiling brightly and Jacob was honest to god swooning. Man was he gonna get ribbed later.

The apparently British man turned back to Sam. "Still, I came here looking for answers. A friend of a friend had heard stories about your tribe and I had to see if they were true. Turning into a wolf the way I do is not normal where I come from and the wolves of the Quileute legends were the closest thing to what I am. I had no hope of actually running into any shifters though. I suppose I got lucky." He cast another glance at Jacob, and it might have been the Quileute's imagination, but that might have been innuendo. He wouldn't mind it one bit, if it were.

Jacob was sure he was going to be mortally embarrassed later, but at the moment he couldn't care what the others thought of him as his internal monologue was basically about how hot he thought this guy was.

"We'll tell you everything and we would all like to know about you as well, we didn't know there were any others like us out there." Sam said remaining at ease though he was talking to a stranger naked as the day he was born, no matter that the guy could probably win a fight against him, it wouldn't come to that as it was against pack-law to hurt or kill an imprint.

"Yeah, I can see that, but it's a long story." Harry seemed a bit uneasy as he said that, running a hand through his dark hair, leaving it messier than it already was.

"We've got time," Sam pressed on and instincts made Jacob growl.

Harry turned to him and smiled, mouthing "thanks". Then he turned back to Sam. "We'll see," he said in a final tone.

The exchange made Jacob's heart soar. Harry, _his Harry_, had welcomed his protection, had thanked him, but he was still able to hold his own. It was so amazing. And hot.

Then he thought about it, and he was bothered that Harry was unwilling to speak about his past. He wondered if it would be the same way between the two of them. Jacob wished to know everything about Harry. In the end he would do what was best for Harry though. If that meant not talking about it that was what they were going to do.

For a brief moment he had seen a lot of pain in those incredibly green eyes, and he swore to do anything so that he would never see it there again. He wanted his imprint to be happy; he needed for him to be happy.

Paul finally got tired of hearing it and snapped. "C'mon, dude! So you imprinted. Big deal. Now go ahead and phase so that we don't hove to hear about how hot a guy's ass is."

Jacob snapped his jaws close to Paul's head and they would have begun fighting had not both Harry and Sam yelled at them to knock it off.

"Paul, Quil you're back on patrol, Jared, you'll join them. I'll be heading back to call a council meeting. Jacob, take care of Harry." Sam phased and the large black wolf took off. The other's followed soon after, leaving only Jacob the wolf and Harry the human.

Though they stood there looking at each other for a long time it never got awkward.

"Don't you think we should talk?" Harry eventually asked, and when fixed with those large, green eyes Jacob was defenceless, Harry could have asked him for the world and he would have tried his best to provide it, still he retained some of his cognitive functions, mostly because he kept hearing Paul's and Jared's snickering in his mind.

He made it clear that he wanted Harry to follow him, and in the next moment two wolves were running side by side towards the coast.

For some reason the beach had become the place for important and idle conversation in Jacob's mind and he wanted to share it with Harry.

They arrived at the shore, where rough waves were rolling in, but it was a nice day as it still wasn't raining. Jacob phased back while they still were in the cover of the forest, wanting to preserve his dignity somewhat. He quickly put on the pair of jeans he kept tied to his leg.

He blanched at the thought of being naked the first time he stood face to face with Harry. That could come later. Hopefully.

When Jacob emerged from the trees Harry was already standing there, waiting for him. They stood still for a moment, just looking at each other.

Jacob couldn't decide whether he should be flattered or embarrassed by the appraising he was getting. He settled for something in between and took the time to stare some more at the handsome man he had imprinted on.

Black, messy hair. Greener than grass, almond shaped eyes. Straight nose, square jaw. Broad shoulders, tall, muscular. What wasn't there to like?

"We never really introduced ourselves." The British man said in a loud voice to overpower the roaring of the waves.

"I suppose not." Jacob shrugged. Then he took the first step and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. It's nice to meet you." Harry accepted his hand. The green eyed man's hand was large, warm and calloused, much like his own.

"Hey, Jake. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter." They smiled dumbly at each other and did not let go of each others hands. There was no need to.

Jacob realized what they were doing and coughed as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. "Ehum, shall we sit down?" He gestured with his free hand to one of the driftwood trees.

"Sure."

They sat down, barely an inch apart on the damp log.

"Do you understand what imprinting means?"

"Sam said that it's a soul-mate bond."

They turned slightly so that they were face to face.

"Yes. Though it's not that easy. We can imprint after we phase into our wolf-form the first time. When it happens that person becomes the most important thing in the world to you. You will do anything for that person, be anything for them."

"I see. It's like this; it's no longer gravity keeping you here, it's them. Your heart soars and you feel this incredible warmth in your chest."

"Exactly like that. How could you...?"

"Because, Jake, I imprinted on you as well."

"Oh…"

Without Jacob noticing it, Harry had placed a hand on his bare shoulder. As they gazed into each others eyes, just breathing, that hand travelled so that it rested on the Quileute's cheek.

"I'm not ready for this," Harry mumbled, "I'm not ready for a relationship. I just wanted answers for what I had become."

"That's okay," whispered Jacob. On one hand he knew that he would wait forever; on the other he was disappointed. "We can take it slow."

"I'd like that, though before anything else…"

"Hmm?"

Then Jacob felt warm lips pressing against his own, and the rest of the world ceased to exist.

* * *

**AN 23rd February 2013:**

That was that. A bit more to the first story of this series. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was mostly fluff. Fluff can be nice as well in my opinion.

And to Milly, I hope you liked it, even though it didn't get particullarrly graphic. It just didn't fit with the progression, seeing as they've just met and all...

Next story is a crossover with Mass Effect. I hope you'll stay tuned.

Send me a review and give me a request!


	5. Supernatural – Sam and Dean Winchester

Story #5  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Sam and Dean  
Prompt: Sam and Dean are caught by what they believe is a federal agent while doing a simple salt and burn. They get talking and things weren't exactly what they appeared to be.  
Requester: No requester, this is mine!  
Words: 973

* * *

**All About Harry - ****International Bureau of Supernatural Investigation**

* * *

"Time to burn, bitch," Dean muttered and threw the lit match down into the grave, torching the old bones. He and Sam had gone for a simple salt and burn.

It was easy compared to a lot of the stuff they got up to. It was basically a restless sprit causing a bit of trouble; it was on their way so they took care of it.

The case was in a small, no-name town just off the highway. The woman had been buried in a graveyard which was in proportion to the town, meaning that they had been able to take care of it in the middle of the day without drawing any attention; there was no one there to see them.

"Well, that's that," Sam said, picking up the shovel, and brushing off dirt from his hands.

"Yeah, let's hit the road again."

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

"You have got to be shitting me," Dean muttered, dropping everything he was holding and putting his hands in the air, seeing that Sam was doing the same as they heard the commanding voice. It was just their luck to get stopped by a cop in the middle of nowhere.

"Turn around slowly."

The Winchesters followed the order. The voice which had given it brokered no argument, even though the words were spoken with a noticeable English accent, which just made them wonder why a British guy was there of all places, catching them doing something rather questionable.

They turned and in the broad daylight they could see the man. He was of average height, about their age, with glasses and dark hair. He even dressed like them, jeans, shirt and a leather jacket.

Dean's first guess, judging by appearance alone, would have been to say that the man was a hunter. He had the same haunted look in his eyes, but the whole police crap about putting your hands in the air blew that theory away.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," the man said, now clearing up the issue as to how he had found them, that is, by looking especially for them.

"You boys have been keeping busy. I could arrest you for impersonation of federal agents, theft, destruction of property, card fraud and have you had a look at that," he said dryly,"grave desecration."

"Yeah, thanks, we know what we did." Though Dean wasn't looking at Sam he could feel the glare. You simply did not talk back to a person holding a gun at you, a police officer holding a gun no less and of course little Sammy would be pissed when he went and broke the rules.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, trying to keep a calm tone. "You obviously know about us."

"How rude of me," the man said sarcastically. "I would show you my badge…"

"Then do so."

"Fair enough." The man took up a badge from his jeans pocket. "Agent Harry Potter, at your service." They couldn't see exactly what it said, but it looked authentic enough, not to say that the ones they had didn't, so it really wasn't any solid proof.

The man put the badge away, all without the gun ever wavering. "With that out of the way... may I just say that you were hard to track down? Never long in one place. Gotta go where the ghosts are, right? Demons, witches, what else is there? Dragons, werewolves, pixies? But you are the good guys, so it's all good."

Dean knew mockery when he heard it. "You've been talking to Henriksen, haven't you?" He asked recognizing the rhetoric.

"As a matter of fact I did talk to Agent Henriksen," came the reply. "Not that it helped any, he clearly didn't get the whole picture and he and no idea where I could find you."

"Why would you want to find us? What makes us so interesting?" Sam asked, wondering if they were going to have more feds running after them to add to all the supernatural beings that wanted their hides.

"Why wouldn't I? With such a track record! Anyway what allowed me to track you down was a nice little chat I had with one Bobby Singer."

Sam and Dean both felt worry and anger at that statement; they did not like the idea of this fellow getting to Bobby.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked through clenched teeth still holding his hands over his head.

"We talked. He was very helpful."

"Bullshit." Dean spat. "Bobby would never give us up."

"I convinced him."

"And how did you do that?"

"I came clean with him, which I probably should have done with you too."

"Wait, what?" Sam said, not able to process what the man was saying

The agent lowered his gun and gave a huge sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Dean lowered his hands now, getting ready to pull his own gun, he did not appreciate getting tricked.

"Woah, no need to do that! It's just that you were so hard to get a hold on, so I decided to have a bit of fun, I thought I deserved it. This job comes with too much; death and grief, and you two have had me travelling across this continent, you should know that it isn't that much fun."

"You aren't here to arrest us?" Sam asked.

"Merlin, no."

"Merlin?" Dean muttered, exchanging a look with Sam. "Are you even an agent?"

"Yep." The badge was pulled out again, and the bespectacled man tossed it to Sam.

"Agent Harry Potter, IBSI," Sam read out loud. "What does IBSI stand for?"

"International Bureau of Supernatural Investigation."

"What kind of nut job are you?" Dean asked, taking a steadier grip on his gun. "What do you want with us?"

The agent smiled. "Gentlemen, I would like to offer you employment."

* * *

**AN 27th February 2013:**

So, I said it would be Mass Effect this chapter. It should have been, but I just got an idea and it was short so I wrote it in about an hour and so drabble #5 was born, an actual drabble.

To those who wish for Supernatural, I'm sorry to say that there will be a bit of a wait, as I am a new fan and are watching the show atm. And watching the show gave me inspiration for this little story. When things are too easy it's no fun, but I couldn't help but think how many problems would be solved for the brothers if they had backup from an organization like the FBI, and so Harry comes along to provide it.

So, _next_ time the story will be about Mass Effect. See you then. In the mean time; tell me what you thought and send me a request!


	6. Mass Effect - Liara T'Soni

Story #6  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Character: Liara T'Soni  
Relation: mentor!Harry  
Prompt: In the year 2130, almost thirty years before the First Contact War, a 150 year old Harry Potter creates his own space-ship and leaves Earth, wanting to have one last adventure. Out there in space, he meets and saves a 53 year young Liara T'Soni from Turian pirates.  
Requester: ElDani  
Words: 4 803

* * *

**All About Harry – Wizards in Space**

* * *

Harry was gazing out through the large window on portside observation deck. He saw stars swishing by outside and sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

They had been out there for six years now and they had yet to find anything. They had all been so sure that once they could move past their own star system they would be able to find intelligent life and if not that, then life, or at the very least a planet with liquid water. But nothing. Only stars, lifeless rocks and gas balls.

Harry had gotten involved in the magical space program after a fire that took the life of his wife Ginny and his daughter Lily's entire family. It had hit him hard, which was unsurprising. Anyone would get depressed, when the person they've shared their life with for over a century no longer is by your side. And the death of a child is always hard to take.

He had resigned as Head Auror, left all his duties as Head of House Potter and Black to his sons. Then he isolated himself in a small house by the coast and waited to join the family he had lost. He didn't have much left to live for. His children and their children in turn were all grown up, not needing him any more. He had seen the world and lived through so much. It was enough and he figured it was his turn to finally know peace.

It was Hermione who eventually dragged him out of his depression. After two years she had gotten enough of his moping and frankly told him that he may be 134 years old, but that wasn't all that old for a wizard. She bombarded him with statistics in true Hermione fashion and made clear that he could probably expect to live at least another fifty years, and she convinced him that he should do something with them.

She herself had gotten involved in a space program a few years back and she was adamant that he join in as well, if only so that she could keep an eye on him.

Wizards had never tried to go into space before, but as the muggles progressed, making leaps and bounds the wizarding community gained interest in what lay beyond the earth as well.

When the first permanent settlement on Mars was established in 2103 the wizards across the globe understood that they needed to advance as well unless they were to be left behind in the dust.

Magic was a great advantage in this endeavour. A new element called Element Zero, or eezo had been discovered. It had amazing properties when it came to storing, leading and magnifying magical power. New theories also said that it was eezo which powered the magical cores in wizards.

In just a few short years wizards had advanced beyond anything the muggles could imagine. Faster than light travel and apparition over galactic distances was made possible, and time dilation was no longer an issue, neither when it came to travelling or sending information.

The wizards started with exploring their own star system before a project was launched which would take wizarding kind farther out into the galaxy in search of life.

Five ships had been built and sent out on reconnaissance. They were named after the five stars closest to the sun. There were ICWSE Centauri, ICWSS Barnarad, ICWSE Wolf, ICWSE Lalande and ICWSE Sirius which Harry was captain of. ICWSS stood for; International Confederation of Wizards Star Explorer. Harry was also in command of the five ships if it came down to a joint effort and had the title of Admiral.

Harry had thought that he would be able to experience one last great adventure before starting on the one in the after life, and so far; nothing.

He ran a hand through his now silvery-gray hair, and continued to stare out through the window, observing nebulas and galaxies with a sense of detachment.

"Admiral?"

"What is it, Walsh?" Harry perked up as he heard the voice of David Walsh, through the ship's communication system.

Walsh was an American wizard, who was onboard in capacity of ambassador and scientist. He had a working knowledge of every language and culture of earth, magical or mundane, making him a valuable member of the crew.

"Could you come to the bridge ASAP?"

"Is something going on?"

"Yeah, well… You better just get here."

"I'm on my way." Harry hurried through the ship, just nodding his head at the people he met, not stopping to chat as he usually did.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came up to Walsh who was standing with his hands on the back of the pilot's chair.

"Good that you're here, sir. We think we've discovered a distress signal."

"Is it from one of our ships? Have they run into trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. Definitely not. It's from an unknown channel. Patch it through, Joshi."

"Right away." The pilot Aditi Joshi patched through the signal.

Static buzzed through the speakers, then they could hear a melodious voice which by their standards sounded female. The language "she" spoke sounded nothing like any language from earth. If this being was communicating in a manner resembling theirs, Harry would have to say that "she" indeed sounded distressed.

"Did we record that?" He asked once it was cut off.

"Yes, sir."

"Will we be able to translate it?"

Walsh cast a couple of diagnostic spells, reading through the results. "We should be able to. I've started the process, so the systems are now working on it. As far as I can tell, the speech pattern follows a basic structure, which we should be able to interpret fairly easily. I think we'll have a translation within the next hour or so."

"Alright. Keep a look out for anything; we don't want to run into anything unawares. We don't know if these aliens are friendly or not. Increase the readiness to a level four and activate the stealth systems. And alert our sister ships and headquarters."

"Aye, aye."

**-ICWSE Sirius-**

The science team of the crew together with Harry and his next in command Lt. Fredrick Shacklebolt, who indeed was related to Kingsley, were gathered in the conference room. They had a direct connection open to the other ships and headquarters back on earth.

The communication system was highly advanced, allowing them to act as if they were all in the same room, sitting around a conference table, while their corporal bodies remained aboard the ship or on earth respectively.

The tension was running high, as everyone was brimming with excitement. This was the first major discovery they had made, and it would determine the rest of wizardingkind's progress in space.

"Alright. We all know why we're here, "Harry opened up the meeting. "We received the signals of a distress beacon, and there was a message with it that came out as audio. During the two hours since we received it our systems have completed a translation. Walsh, start the recording."

Walsh, waved his wand and the sound came on. Once again it started with static, then they could all here a woman's voice.

"My Name is Liara T'Soni. I was onboard a cruiser which was travelling from Thessia to the Citadel. On the way our ship was attacked by Turian Pirates. They took all the cargo, and they took me hostage after they found out that my mother is Matriarch Benezia. We are somewhere in the Exodus Cluster in orbit around a red dwarf star. They seem to be waiting for something, I don't know what. If you receive this I am in desperate need of help. I've activated a distress beacon. I don't know how long it will take the Turians to notice..." The message was cut off, ending in more static.

While everyone was looking at each other in awed silence Harry went straight to business. "Do we have a read on that beacon?"

"Sir?" Walsh looked sceptic.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" That was Hermione, managing to berate her friend even at light-years distance. Though her hair had turned gray, same as Harry's, and wrinkles lined her face, she had no problem giving him the same disapproving glare as she had every time Harry was about to do something stupid, ever since Harry had taken off on his broom to chase after Malfoy during flying class their first year at Hogwarts.

"Do we have a read or not?" Harry demanded of Walsh, ignoring Hermione for now.

"Yes, we do."

"Joshi, set a course for these coordinates." Harry commanded the ships pilot, simultaneously forwarding the coordinates.

"Roger that."

"Readiness increased to level five."

"Yes, sir," Shacklebolt answered and forwarded the order to the four other Captains.

"Admiral Potter, you don't have the authority to-" it was the Supreme Mugwump who had spoken.

"See, sir, that is where you are mistaken," Harry said staring at the plump man who was the leader of the ICW. "Before the Star Exploration project, we wizards didn't have an army, but we do now. And you all," he stared down each member of the confederation, "gave me the highest ranking, meaning that I do not answer to you. This is a military situation, and I have the right to overrule any decisions you might make."

"Potter-"

The man was cut off. "I was head Auror of the English Ministry long before you graduated from Durmstrang. I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort at age seventeen. I helped fund this project and was involved in every stage of it. I have been with the muggle armies in preparation for exactly this. Believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. Yes, I know it could be a trap, but in either case we need to check it out. This is the first sign we've gotten on there being anything alive out here besides us. We have to make contact. We will approach with caution, expecting the worst. It is important for us to remember that if what Ms. T'Soni said is true we will be engaging hostiles. We will not meet the representatives of this race, but what can be described as "pirates" and as such there will most probably be battle."

"Harry this is foolish. They could be highly advanced. We know nothing about them. If you face them in battle you'll be at a disadvantage!"

Harry smirked. "Ah, now that's where you are wrong. We might know nothing about them but in turn they know nothing about us."

**-ICWSE Sirius-**

"We're leaving FTL flight in, 3… 2… 1… Stealth systems engaged. We are clear."

"Good job, Joshi." The Indian woman smiled at Harry, before she turned back to her job, manoeuvring the ship so that they came into an orbit around the red star.

"So what do you think is out there?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Start the scanners."

"The signal is coming from the other side of the star."

"Approach."

Within moments they got a visual on a ship, it was relatively small. Not as large as the Sirius, but they didn't know what kind of firepower it packed or anything about the _Turians_ operating it, other then that Liara T'Soni had said that they were pirates.

"Fredrick, you and I are sending in Patronuses. It should be relatively safe. We won't be making any contact until the Barnard and the Wolf get here."

"Roger that."

"Joshi, navigate us to the required distance, make sure that the stealth systems are functional at all times, if there is even the slightest chance of detection; get us out of here."

"Yes, sir."

**-ICWSE Sirius-**

Along with all the new magical inventions that had been created to operate the ships, a new use of the Patronus charm had been found. It allowed the caster to use the Patronus as his or hers eyes and ears.

Seeing through the Patronus was rather strange, and very distracting, demanding that the caster keep a high level of concentration, for at the same time as you were seeing and hearing from the Patronus point of view you were still experiencing the things going on around your body. This could be used to an advantage if you knew how.

Harry and Shacklebolt were alone in a room, which allowed them to communicate while empowering the charms.

To keep up the charm you also had to keep up the feeling of happiness at all times or the spell would go out. It didn't allow for very long range either, making the spell useless for exploration on the surface of a planet if the ship was in orbit.

The mission was a high risk one as they had to be close enough to dock with the Turian ship to keep the spell in range.

Harry and Shacklebolt had entered the ship, and had so far gone without detection.

"The first ET spotted," Shacklebolt said.

"Report."

"They walk upright; have two legs and two arms, elbows and knees, three fingers, I estimate that they are slightly taller than an average human. Two eyes, mandibles, a large, what's the word? Carapace? They are wearing full-body-armour and are carrying what appear to be fire arms."

"I've got a visual." And Harry watched this being, two of them were walking down a hallway, conversing using verbal communication. "They communicate verbally. And use hand gestures to enhance the speech."

Everything he and Shacklebolt said was being forwarded to the science team, who recorded any findings.

"The atmosphere aboard this vessel is air, although it is impossible to say using the Patronus what the concentrations of the elements are. The same goes for how much gravity they are using."

"Sir, I've reached the drive-core. From what I can tell they are using a fusion of eezo and iridium."

"Any signs of T'Soni?"

"Negative."

"Alright, stay out of sight and keep looking."

Harry searched through the ship slowly, avoiding any patrols or crew members. The Patronus didn't make any sounds, so the only thing that would alert the extra terrestrials as to his and Shacklebolt's presence was if they were spotted, not that it didn't make things hard enough, a bright glowing stag and an equally luminous brown bear weren't exactly inconspicuous.

Harry passed through the CIC, timing when the Turians were looking his way and then he went to the crew deck, while Shacklebolt was searching through the lower levels, including the loading deck, and the storage space.

It was upon entering a separate quarter that Harry was detected. A pair of intense, cerulean blue eyes looked right at him. They were staring out from a face that almost looked human. This being wasn't like the rest of the crew. She, for that was what Harry thought upon seeing her, resembled a human female, in facial structure and body type.

The differences between a human and this being were that she lacked hair, instead there were some sort of structure, forming ridges from the top of her head to the back of her scull, and her skin was blue, just like her eyes.

Harry had no doubt that this was Ms. T'Soni.

"Target located."

"Affirmative. How should we progress?"

"Let go of the spell." Harry ordered while he himself lingered, taking in this being. The room they were in had one door, which was closed shut. There was a bed, or what Harry supposed was one. He was finding it rather disconcerting how alike these intelligent beings were to humans.

Walking upright, breathing air, communicating with speech, using space flight, weapons and now there was a bed and a desk with a chair to add to the list of similarities.

Liara sat immovable on the chair, gazing intently at him, then she begun to speak, he couldn't understand what she was saying, but the words rang with cautious hope. She got up; moving slowly, cautiously, but there was more to it. She was limping, a hand coming to rest at her side, her face scrunching up in a universal gesture of pain.

He bowed his head, trying to show that he came in peace, and then he spoke softly, knowing that she wouldn't understand, but trying to convey a message in any case.

"Hello, Liara T'Soni," he began and she perked up as she heard her name also letting Harry know that this indeed was the person who he was looking for. "We received your distress call and we will do our best to rescue you. We are just waiting for back up. I'll return shortly and bring you back to our ship."

She listened attentively, although he could see in her eyes that she couldn't understand him, she seemed to calm somewhat at this soothing tone.

And that's when things went to hell. The door slammed open and one of the Turians stood on the other side. It had a shotgun pointed at Liara and he screamed something at her, then he saw Harry and started shooting.

Harry let go of the spell, and gasping he was fully back onboard the Sirius.

"Change of plans. I'm getting her. I'll apparate back to the decontamination chamber."

"Sir-"

Harry didn't hear any more. His wand was in his hand, the spells which would allow him to operate safely in any environment activated and then he apparated to the room where Ms. T'Soni was kept.

The situation hadn't changed much in the short moment he was away. The Turian was staring at the space where his Patronus had been, screaming some more at Liara and she covered against one of the walls, still holding a hand protectively against her side.

Harry noticed all of this within seconds, years of experience fuelling his reactions. He needed to get her out of there, but it wouldn't do if the environment aboard the Sirius was harmful to her. To gain more time he chanced casting a stunner at the Turian.

The red light hit him in the chest and he went down. Weather it had simply sedated him, or killed him Harry didn't know, and there was no time. He could hear more approaching.

Quickly he cast a few spells which diagnosed the environment; recording to the ship's archive the components of the air and the level of gravity.

Then he was at Liara's side. She looked fearfully at him. "It's alright," he said soothingly, and she blinked at him, relaxing as she perhaps recognized his voice as the same one the glowing creature from before had spoken with. "Hold on tightly, Ms. T'Soni." He grabbed her arm and apparated.

The landing wasn't smooth, both Harry's and Liara's legs crumbled under them at the impact with the floor, and the blue skinned woman, started heaving.

Harry could sympathise, apparating was hardly the most comfortable way to travel, and it was even worse when someone side-alonged you. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, hoping that the gesture meant the same to her as it would a human. She didn't flinch away from the touch so he counted it as a victory.

Simultaneously he changed the environmental conditions in the decontamination chamber to match those aboard the Turian ship.

"Admiral, Mrs. Weasly is on the line and she is demanding that I patch her through," Fredrick Shacklebolt's voice sounded through the communication system.

Harry sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that it was inevitable; Hermione would not let this go. "Patch her through, LT."

"Harry! What were you thinking? This is not how we wanted to make first contact!"

"She was in danger, Hermione. What would you have me do?"

"So all the years, sitting giving orders to hot headed young Aurors, telling them to not rush head first into trouble disappeared from your memory, leaving you fifteen year old again?" She screeched at him.

Harry winced. "I suppose when you put it that way… But could you please stop screaming for now? I have Liara here with me. She appears to be wounded. Do you know if there has been any success in creating a spell that will work as translator?"

He could hear her huffing. "Of course I know. I've been working on it together with Walsh and Zhao, it isn't perfect but it should allow some basic communication. It has been added to the ship's systems, you should be able to activate it by accessing the archives."

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll try not to cause a galactic scandal."

She huffed again. "I trust you not to, _Admiral_." Her voice disappeared, leaving the message that he shouldn't forget what the title he had been given meant.

Now he was truly alone with Liara, the blue skinned woman, still distressed and on her knees on the floor.

Harry sighed. This could go good, or really, really bad and he was so very much hoping for the former. He was beginning to tire as well, he might still be physically fit and there had been no decline in his magic, but he was getting old, and field missions took a larger toll out of him then they used to.

He mustered some more energy from somewhere and opened the archives, easily finding and activating the translation spell.

"Liara T'Soni?" He asked. "I've activated a translation spell. Can you understand me?"

"Yes," she said softly. Under the word Harry could here another one, the one she was actually speaking. "Where am I?" Liara had turned so that she faced him. She looked tired, and scared. Harry was captivated by her intensely blue eyes. She seemed so human and seeing her scared had him thinking about his Lily when she was just a little girl. Her vulnerability made her seem young in Harry's eyes. This alien woman also shared a spark with his late daughter. Though they looked nothing alike, he got the same feeling of dedication from this Liara as he did when he had seen his little Lily overcome any hindrance that was put in her way.

"I brought you aboard my ship, the Sirius. We detected the distress call you sent out and came to investigate."

"-heard," she whispered, one or several words getting lost in the translation. "It has been days since I - distress call- That- that light? Was that you?"

"Yes. That was my Patronus. It is a defence, a way to communicate and a way to travel where it isn't safe for us to go."

"Oh…" She faltered and closed her eyes, rubbing at them with the hand which wasn't kept firmly at her side. "I'm sorry," she continued. "I'm very tired. I haven't been - much - eat. Do you - ask who - are? _What_ - are?"

"My name is Harry. I am the captain of this ship. I am human. A wizard. We are relatively new to space flight and you're distress signal was the first sign of any life we've encountered."

"That's -" she said becoming more alert. "Usually a new species which - how to travel through space comes in contact with one of the – races."

"I need to ask you the same question. What are you?"

"I am - Asari."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. T'Soni."

"Thank - rescuing me, Harry."

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Walsh?" Harry felt exasperated; he was making progress and didn't need any interruptions. "The board is insisting that we should restrain T'Soni, use veritaserum or legilimency."

"Are they insane?" Harry exclaimed angrily, startling Liara. "We have no idea how that would affect her! It could be very harmful!"

"Harry?" Liara said fearfully. "What is- on?"

Harry sighed. How did he explain this? He didn't know how to act around Liara. His instincts told him that she meant no harm. That she was just a young girl, but his logical mind supplied that it was only him projecting his on experiences on her, that he was seeing his Lily where there was a completely different person. There was no way for him to truly know, so in that way he could understand why the board insisted on using veritaserum or legilimency.

"Liara," Harry begun, "My people are afraid. They would like me to interrogate you and find information, using methods that I fear might be harmful, but that in our experience give infallible result. Veritaserum is a substance which once consumed forces the drinker into a trance in which you can only speak the truth."

Liara's eyes grew large and her breathing sped up.

"I'm not planning on allowing that. We don't know how you would react to it; it might be poisonous to you. Legilimency could be equally harmful, though it's easier to tell right away and I could perform it myself. It allows me to enter your mind and see your memories."

Strangely enough this didn't seam to scare Liara at all, instead she relaxed and her mouth turned up at the corners making it appear as if she smiled.

"I, we Asari have a similar ability," she said. "We can meld our minds with anyone. - would allow me?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes it –" she was interrupted.

"Sir?"

"What is it now?"

Walsh sounded worried when he spoke. "Is it really wise to go through with this?"

"I haven't given her my answer yet."

"With all due respect, Harry, I and the rest of the crew already know what you will answer, we know you and are familiar with your way of reasoning."

"David, you are out of line."

"I'm sorry, sir. I only ask that you think this through."

Liara observed him quietly, but when quite some time had passed she spoke up. "We Asari have never encountered a species for which the melding of the mind has been harmful." The translation were running more smoothly now, each input of words adding to the archives, making it possible to interpret the speech more correctly. "If I detect any negative effects I will withdraw immediately."

Harry gazed at her, still encapsulated in the spells which shielded him from the atmosphere. "We don't know each other. I have no reason to trust you, as you have no reason to trust me or my crew. But if our peoples are to coexist peacefully a first step must be taken, and trust must be given freely. I choose to believe you, knowing that if you deliberately harm me, my kind will know for sure not to trust you. And if you are truthful, which my heart tells me, then we will make more progress today then cautiousness could achieve in years. What do you need me to do?"

Liara's eyes were narrowed in concentration, as she as far as Harry could tell, took in all he said. "I need you to look into my eyes. Do not break eye contact and allow me entrance."

Harry nodded. He could understand that. It was the same principles as with legilimency, and more similarities should hardly be surprising by now.

Liara got shuffled over on the floor so that they were sitting next to each other. She let go of her side, wincing some, making Harry frown, but as of yet he couldn't do anything. He didn't know how his spells would affect her.

Liara removed his glasses and gently placed her hands on each side of his face and looked him in the eyes. The cerulean colour of her irises where nowhere to be found, the entire eye was pitch-black and then her presence was in his mind.

Harry felt her enter, fumbling a bit, yet gentler then any intrusion he had ever felt before. It didn't feel like an intrusion, more like a warm balm being spread across his mind. No memories flashed before his minds eye, not at first, but then images, sound, feelings and information was being transferred not from him, but from Liara. In a matter of minutes Liara's entire knowledge of the galaxy became Harry's.

She exited his mind, just as gently as she had entered yet still fumbling, but this time he could sense that it wasn't because she was unfamiliar with the workings of the human mind, but because she was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes once again a deep blue. No echo of other words followed showing that she was speaking English now.

"Fine. A bit overwhelmed. I… I had never imagined that all this existed."

"I can say the same. Humanity is an amazing species, with a rich history. I am honoured to have been given your trust Harry. I will do my best to keep it."

Harry smiled, knowing now that the expression would be familiar to the Asari. "And I will strive to do the same."

* * *

**AN 2nd Mars 2013:**

There it ends. I wouldn't say that Harry has become her mentor yet which was the specified relation, but they are on the way there.

So this is the longest story so far. It became a lot about how wizards came into space, and the whole idea of meeting an alien species for the first time. How does that really work? We do know how different groups of humans have reacted upon encountering each other, but the idea of another species of there… it's a heavy topic in my opinion. Humans are still humans, we work the same way, with an alien race that is not for granted. I don't think things would go this way, but that's they way that worked for the story I wanted to tell. For there to be a relation between Harry and Liara, trust that I don't think we would show so quickly, was needed.

ElDani, I hope you enjoyed the story, you deserve a good one after all the ranting you've heard from me ;)

I hoped the rest of you liked it as well.

A little bit about the requests: I accept more then one request from each of you, go ahead and spam me if you've got ideas I could make stories of. There will be fandoms I don't know, and therefore can't write, but know that if you request a fandom I don't know, I will archive it, and if I ever do learn about it, your story will get written then.

Also, I accept requests to continue ANY of the stories that are posted here, weather they have already been continued doesn't matter. All I require to do this is a new prompt.

Next story is another one with the Avengers, or perhaps I should call it Iron Man, because of where in the time line we are. Hope you'll join me then.

Review and Request!


	7. Iron Man - Tony Stark

Story #7  
Fandom: Iron Man (The Avengers)  
Character: Tony Stark  
Relation: Brothers  
Prompt: When Tony was 14 his father went to England to a meeting with the Dursleys and ended up adopting 4 years old Harry. After his father's death Tony takes over the raising Harry part, including finding out his brother is a wizard.  
Requester: Isys Skeeter  
Words: 3 011

* * *

**All About Harry – Magic is Real**

* * *

"Tony! Tony! I got mail!" Harry rushed into the lab where his older brother, Tony, always was cooped up in when he was home. Harry yelled loudly to make himself heard over the loud rock music that filled the room.

"Hey there, champ!" Tony looked up from the gizmos he was working on and took in Harry's windswept appearance. "No running in the lab!" He admonished half heartedly.

When it came to Tony's efforts to raise his little brother, which he had been forced to do after their parents died almost a year back; it was a; _do-as-I-say-not-as-I-do-policy_. Tony turned down the volume so that he could better hear what his little brother had to say

Harry came to a stop next to him, almost toppling over. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, in a tone that meant he was just saying it for the sake of saying it, just as Tony admonished him because he was supposed to. "Now look at this!"

Tony accepted the letter Harry handed to him. It was made of thick, yellowish paper that Tony raised an eyebrow at. "Parchment?" he muttered.

"Parchment?" parroted Harry.

"Yep, if I'm not mistaken, and I never am," Harry snorted at that, "this here isn't paper. It is parchment, which is made from animal hide, and it was commonly used until the turn of the last century."

"Oh," Harry breathed, sucking up the information; he sat down next to his brother and then went on to speak rapidly with excitement. "Do you see what is says? They know exactly where I live!"

Tony looked at the address, written in emerald ink, and felt his heart clench painfully.

_MR. H. Stark,  
__The west Bedroom on the Third Floor,  
__2, Cliffside Drive,  
__Malibu,  
__CALIFORNIA_

These people knew exactly where his baby brother was. Tony didn't like it. _Uh-uh_. He couldn't help but fear that this was some sort of thinly veiled threat. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened, there was one difference however. Never before had Harry been made the target.

Tony turned over the envelope, looking to see if he could find any clues as to who was responsible. The letter was closed up with a purple wax seal, which showed a capital H surrounded by four animals; a lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle. He had never seen it before, it looked extravagant and experience told him that it couldn't be good.

Tony was panicking slightly, but he kept a calm front as to not worry Harry, and he needed to do it good, for the kid was smart, and could always tell how Tony was really feeling.

Harry was perhaps not at genius level like Tony and their father had been, but he was well above average and he had a lot of experience when it came to reading his older brother's moods and expressions.

Tony really hoped this wasn't someone threatening harm to his kid brother in an effort to get to him. It would be just like it. Their parents dead for less then a year and already he would be screwing up, unable to keep the only family had had left safe. Harry meant the world to him and in hindsight it was funny to think of how things had been in the beginning.

Tony remembered clearly how angry he had been when his father returned from a business trip to England and announced that he had adopted a child. Tony had only been fourteen and in true teenage spirit he had sulked, thrown a tantrum and been a royal pain in the ass.

Because come on! What had his father been thinking? The man didn't care much for the son he had, why the hell would he want another one? It was cruel to all of them; Tony would feel pushed aside, never good enough, Harry would feel neglected wondering why he had been adopted if he wasn't wanted and Howard would have to live with even more guilt, knowing that he was being a poor parent.

Tony had taken out his bad mode on Harry in the beginning, but he hadn't been able to keep it up. It had been impossible not to like the four-year old kid.

Harry had been very timid, the look exaggerated by his large green eyes and bony frame. The boy had almost been afraid of his own shadow yet always eager to please. How could you dislike such an innocent creature?

Then Harry won over Tony for good as he started to feel comfortable in his new environment and learned that although his new brother could be grumpy at times he would never hurt Harry, Harry's sweet and fun-loving nature shined through.

As it turned out Harry's charm reached his new father and mother as well as his brother.

Howard had been prepared to change when he adopted Harry and for the boy's sake he did his best to try and be a better father to both his sons.

They had amazingly enough become a real family, something no one had expected. Tony got the attention he had always longed for, he received the acknowledge that he had been missing and this strengthened the connection he had with Harry as he on some level knew that it was the boy's presence which had initiated the change.

Maria Stark also became a more loving mother; she was influenced by the change in her husband, regaining faith and a will to live for more than work.

Sadly before it had more than started it was all over. Mr. and Mrs. Stark died in a car crash leaving their ten and twenty year old sons behind.

"Tony, aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked, startling Tony out of his reminiscence.

"Oh? Yeah, right. Opening the letter now."

"Read it out loud?"

"Sure." Tony cleared his throat and begun to read, ready to censor anything inappropriate and make up something completely new if the letter turned out to contain threats.

"Dear Mr. Stark. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Tony trailed off. That couldn't be right. He read the words again and they hadn't changed. He continued.

"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

The two brothers made large eyes at each other, green meeting brown.

"Is this shit for real?" Tony muttered, looking back down at the letter, he didn't think this was someone trying to threaten them anymore, rather it was some nut job, which mind you could be equally dangerous.

"Tony, what is this?" Harry didn't sound as exited anymore.

"I don't know, champ."

Harry got up from his chair and to hang over Tony's shoulder. "Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?"

"Beats me."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic isn't real, is it?"

"No, of course not. Science is real, and sometimes it's so amazing that you might think it was magic, but it follows the laws of physics, it can be explained. There are two more sheets in here, let's have a look at them. Maybe it'll start making sense."

One of the parchments was a list of supplies, all of them weird. "Standard book of spells grade one, cauldron, first years aren't allowed broomsticks, what the hell..?"

Tony put down the first two pages and turned his attention to the last one. "Ah, now this I can understand."

"What does it say?"

"It's from that McGonagall woman, the Deputy Headmistress. It says that since you were adopted you don't know about all these things, and we should more or less ignore it for now. She'll be coming here to explain what's going on the seventeenth of July at two pm."

"That's in five minutes." Harry sat down again.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"It's the seventeenth today, and it's five to two."

"What?" Tony jumped up from his chair. "Some strange woman who sent you a letter about a school for witchcraft is coming here right now?!"

"I guess so, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"Shit! I have to… I have to…" Tony got to a phone and dialled.

"Yeah, hi, it's me. Could you look up Minerva McGonagall for me? British, possibly. Uh-huh… Yeah… So? Hmm."

Harry followed Tony with his gaze as the twenty-one-year-old walked back and forth in the lab, one hand holding the phone, the other running through his hair, making it look as messy as Harry's.

The cable from the phone was getting drawn out and Harry was waiting for the inevitable moment when Tony would stumble on it, he was already starting to get tangled into it.

The door bell rung up stairs, as they were in the lab which was on a level below the entrance floor, and in the same moment Tony was tripped by the phone wire, falling flat on his face.

The older Stark lifted his hand, in a comical gesture and said "I'm okay," which was Harry's line to start laughing.

Tony rolled over on his back and mock glared at Harry. "Really nice, Harry. Come on and give me a hand." Harry jumped down from the chair he was sitting on and helped Tony untangle from the cable, who then picked up the phone. "I'll call you back." The door bell rang again. "I guess we have a guest to greet."

Tony went up the stairs, Harry trailing after.

"Wait there," Tony hissed as they came up in the hallway and he walked over to the door, leaving Harry at the top of the landing, at least a bit protected.

Tony slammed open the door with more force then what was necessary. "Yeah?" he said as only greeting.

On the other side of the door waited a woman who looked like the epitome of correctness. She wore a dark gray dress suit, which didn't hold a single crinkle, her dark hair was pulled back in a strict bun at the back of her head and green eyes peered intensely at Tony through square rimmed glasses. The only thing that put some colour to her was the tartan-plated scarf which was tied elegantly around her neck.

"Good day. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm here regarding the letter from Hogwarts to Mr. Harry Stark," she said in a Scottish accent. "I do hope the letter got here in time; I'm not familiar with how long sending a letter the… ordinary way would take across seas. I would like to speak to Mr. Stark's guardian and the boy himself."

"I'm his guardian," Tony said, glaring at her. He knew he was young, but he didn't like being dismissed and he wasn't used to it, seeing as he was the owner of a multibillion company and something of a genius. No, scratch that. Owner of a multibillion company and recognized genius.

"Oh." The woman faltered just a little bit, but it didn't last for more than a second. "May I come in, Mr. Stark?"

"I suppose." Tony moved out of the way a rather reluctantly, allowing the woman into his home. She didn't look weird and he didn't think that she was a stalker or out to kill his brother, though he guessed it might actually be the people who looked normal who were the real villains.

McGonagall stepped inside and once in the hallway she could see Harry who was standing there. "Hello, Mr. Stark," she said. "It's been many years since I saw you the last time."

"We've met?" Harry asked, making large eyes.

"Yes," the woman answered. "I saw you the night your parents, your birth parents, died. It was so tragic. They were both student's of mine. Brilliant people, Lily and James."

"You knew my parents?" His curiosity was peaked. He didn't know much about his birth parents. The Dursleys hadn't been willing to tell Howard much, not knowing much in the first place and they hadn't been able to find out much on their own.

It was as if his father James had never existed and all traces of Lily disappeared the year she had turned eleven. The same age he was now.

"I did. I realize that you know nothing about their past, or the world that they belonged to, the world that you and I belong to. That's why I'm here today." She turned back to Tony. "Mr. Stark, if we could please sit down I will tell you all about it."

"Okay." Tony led the woman into the living room and he sat down on a couch without any invitation, or offers of refreshments.

McGonagall's lips thinned, they were but a narrow line. She sat down opposite of Tony and Harry went over to his brother.

"Mr. Stark," the woman began turned to Harry, "have you ever experienced that something strange has happened to you, when you've been angry or scared or perhaps exited?"

Harry's eyes were large. "Yes," he whispered.

Tony felt much the same. There had always been something about Harry, something out of the ordinary. Once, when Harry was seven, Tony had promised that he would come home from MIT so that they could spend some time together. Some stuff had come up and Tony had not followed up on his promise, leaving Harry devastated.

The next time Tony did come home Harry had avoided him until it was Sunday night and Tony would have to leave again, then the older Stark had, had enough and he went to his little brother who exploded and it wasn't just yelling that happened. Everything in the room had shaken.

Then there was another time when Harry's teachers had called home informing the baffled Mr. and Mrs. Stark that their son had somehow managed to turn the entire staff's hair a brilliant blue.

Tony also remembered that the day they found out about their parents deaths the weather had changed suddenly, going from sunny to stormy in an instant.

McGonagall nodded sagely. "That is because you are magic. Mr. Stark you are a wizard."

"Come again?" Tony said, not taking the woman's word for it. For all that she looked like one of his old teachers, she could still be crazy.

"Excuse me Mr. Stark, what is your relation to Harry?"

"I'm his older brother. Our parents died last year. Now I'm asking you to tell us what the hell is going on."

"Of course." From her sleeve she took out a long, thin wooden stick. She swished it through the air and suddenly the coffee table had turned into a small pony.

"The fuck!" Tony jumped up, dragging Harry along. "How did you do that?"

"It's a transfiguration; it's the subject I teach at Hogwarts."

"I'll learn how to do that?" Harry asked with awe.

"In time, if you work hard. Transfiguration is not easy and it can be dangerous. If you continue my class after your fifth year I'll teach you how to do transfigurations such as this." She waved her wand again, the horse once more becoming a table. "I think it's possible that you'll do well in my class. Your father, James Potter, was one of my best students."

"Rewind and stop!" Tony demanded, he was still standing up and his hand was locked around his brother's wrist. "What is going on here? Magic, transfigurations, Harry's real parents? You need to tell us what this is."

"Mr. Stark, sit down." She waited until Tony was back on the couch, not that he was relaxed, but it would have to do. At least the boy looked excited. "Yes. Magic exists, as does a whole community, hidden out of sight from normal people, who we call muggles. We have our own governments, laws, schools, sports and so on."

"Why would you keep hidden?" Harry asked.

"The Statute of Secrecy was introduced after the increase of witch burnings during the 17th century. It was decided that we should stay hidden for our own protection and to this day we have managed to do so. We have ways of keeping our secret. As a close family member to a wizard you are allowed to know about us, but neither of you can spread the knowledge of our existence."

"Right, well, I don't know. Harry what do you say?"

"I don't know," the emerald eyed boy responded. "Can I have some time to think?"

"Mr. Stark, magic is a part of you. This isn't something you can ignore. It can be dangerous if you don't learn how to control your magic. Whether you learn about our world or not, you will fall under our rules, if you break them actions will be taken. Going to a school is the best way for you to learn what it means to be a wizard. There is also the matter of how your parents died."

"How did the Potters die?" Tony asked. "And what does that have to do with Harry?"

"Ten years ago, there was a war in wizarding Britain. A dark lord rose. He called himself," she hesitated, a pained look flickering across her face, "Lord Voldemort, a name which all fear to say, instead calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who killed many, your parents opposed him and he wanted them dead. He went to your home on Halloween ´81 and he killed them, using a curse which none have survived. He tried to kill you as well Harry, and somehow you lived."

"Hold on a moment, let's see if I got this right. Some guy, a _dark lord,_ tried to kill Harry when he was a baby?"

"Yes. He was evil, he wanted to rule. He wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns. But the thing is that when he couldn't kill you, Mr. Stark, he himself disappeared. The name Harry Potter is known through out the wizarding world. You are a hero, known to our world as the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

**AN 11th Mars 2013:**

This didn't end the way I imagined it, but I sort of ran out of inspiration so it'll have to do.

I just want to say that I do a bit of research. I looked up streets in Malibu by the seaside, and it was only after I had chosen an appropriate street that I really saw the name. Cliffside _Drive_, as in Privet _Drive. _I thought about making it number 4 but, nah.

And as far as the technology goes. It's 1991. The Starks might be advanced, but not _that_ advanced, therefore a normal, oldish phone, and for the comic relief of course (at least that's what I'm telling myself)

I figured McGonagall would be able to interact well with muggles, she is a half-blood and as Deputy of Hogwarts she is one of the people who annually tell muggleborn students that they have magic.

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Next story is a crossover with the Big Bang Theory. So far it's been very amusing to write. God I love Sheldon's character, he is funny to watch _and _fun to write.


	8. The Big Bang Theory - Leonard

Story #8  
Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Character: Leonard Hofstadter  
Relation: Cousins  
Prompt: The lost cousin who needs a place to stayRequester: ValeryaPotter  
Words: 4 726

* * *

**All About Harry – The Improbable Cousin**

* * *

It was about eight thirty in the evening, a completely normal Tuesday. Sheldon and Leonard had eaten at the cheesecake factory together with Howard and Raj, after which they had simply returned home to do some work and relax.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot in front of the TV while Leonard was using his scheduled time in the bathroom to take a shower when someone knocked on the apartment door.

With a sigh of exasperation Sheldon got up from his spot and opened the door. On the other side of it stood a man. The man reminded him oddly of Leonard, not that they looked much alike, at least not apart from the dark hair and glasses.

This guy was taller than Leonard, and absolutely more muscular. His hair was messy and drowsy green eyes were visible through the glasses. He was wearing a blue chequered shirt and tan trousers. All in all he didn't look like the sort of person who would come knocking on the door of two men working as physicists at a university. He looked more like a man who would knock on the door of their neighbour across the hall, Penny.

"Hello," Sheldon said. "Are you looking for Penny? She lives across the hall."

"What? No." The man's confusion was obvious. "I'm looking for Leonard Hofstadter. Does he live here?"

Sheldon noted that the man was speaking with an English accent. Interesting. He was also slurring a bit. Sheldon hoped it was because he was tired and not because he was intoxicated, he was never able to tell.

"He does," Sheldon told the man who blinked owlishly for a moment.

"Is he here?"

"He is." Sheldon cast a quick glance over his shoulder and added, "Technically he is in the shower."

"Could I come in?"

"I suppose you could." Sheldon remained standing in the doorway, making no sign that he was planning to move.

"Please, can I come in?"

"Oh." Sheldon moved out of the way and the stranger came inside, walking over to the couch and collapsing in (you guessed it) Sheldon's spot.

"No," Sheldon said looking levelly at the person who was now occupying his spot. "You can't sit there." He paused. "Or lie," he added quietly to himself.

"What?" the man asked, lifting his head from the armrest, looking at Sheldon quizzically.

"That's my spot."

"Your spot?"

"Yes. Am I speaking unclearly?"

"No, I was just unfamiliar with the concept that you can have a spot."

"Ah, good, then the fault isn't with me. Now, move!"

"Alright." The dark-haired man scooted over on the couch, leaving the seat to his left open; it didn't take long for Sheldon to sit down.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself, it's just I've had a bad day, and I'm feeling beat. The Time difference is catching up to me. My name is Harry Potter, from England." When this statement got no reaction Harry continued. "I'm Leonard's cousin, second cousin if you want to be technical, and if I remember right you should be Sheldon." He held out his hand and stared as the gesture was ignored.

With another sigh of exasperation Sheldon got up and walked over to the kitchenette. He opened a cupboard and took out a cup.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised as he took in what his host was doing, thinking that he might have fallen asleep already and that this was a bizarre dream. Leonard had told him about his roommate, Harry hadn't quite believed his cousin and he was sorely unprepared for the meeting.

Sheldon turned around and said in a tone which clearly stated how redundant he thought the inquiry was. "You are a house guest."

"Yes." The Brit nodded

"And you are upset?"

"I suppose it could be classified as that, yes," Harry said fighting against a yawn.

"When a guest is upset it's customary to offer them a hot beverage," Sheldon explained in a _you-are supposed-to-know-this-_tone. "Since you are British, I suppose you would like tea?"

Harry stared for a second before he smiled, deciding that if this was a dream then he could roll with it. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you"

"Alright."

"Sheldon, who are you talking to?" Leonard asked, coming out from the bathroom. He was wearing his old, red bathrobe, his hair wet and glasses still in his hand.

"Your cousin."

"My what?"

"Are you sure that I'm not speaking unclearly?" He asked in Harry's direction.

"I'm sure. It's us the fault lies with; unfamiliar concepts." Harry's tone wasn't condescending like; most people would be in a situation like this, Harry was simply used to strange and used to adapting quickly, he was also somewhat convinced that he was dreaming, but at Leonard's appearance those thoughts were getting less credible.

"Ah. Good."

"Hey, Leo," Harry said softly.

Leonard had put on his glasses now and he looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Harry, is that you?"

He nodded. "It's me alright."

Leonard smiled, although he was puzzled to see his cousin there. He had not expected to see him anytime soon, and certainly not in his own apartment. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in two years!"

"I'm hiding," Harry said as if that explained it all.

"You are left alone with Sheldon for, what? Ten minutes? And already you're talking like him?" Leonard asked incredulously.

"Sorry, Leo. I'm just so tired," Harry excused himself with a sheepish smile. "I'm in California for a meeting and I was mobbed by my… ehum… _fans,_" the last words were said with a groan. "I changed hotel three times and they kept following and I had to get away. I remembered that you lived not far from LA and I came here. Would it be too much trouble if I crashed here for a few days?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes." Leonard and Sheldon said at the same time.

They turned to look at each other. "Sheldon, a moment please," Leonard requested, walking towards their bedrooms.

"What?"

"Just come here!"

"Fine!" Sheldon said, raising his hands in surrender and followed Leonard into the small hallway outside their bedrooms.

"Leonard, you know the rules," Sheldon began. "If you want a house guest to stay here for more than two nights, you have to fill in the apartment-guest-form and give it to me at least thirty-six hours in advance."

"But Harry is the only living relative I have who likes me!"

"Inconsequential."

"Sheldon!"

"I can leave if this causes a problem," Harry piped up and yawned again. "I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Yes please."

"Sheldon come on!" Leonard was beginning to feel exasperated, a feeling he supposed he should get used to after living with Sheldon for as many years as he had. "One time you had a guy staying here just so you could keep a lie from Penny! And you didn't give me any notice in advance!"

"Hey that's funny that you should bring that up," Sheldon said ignoring the point Leonard was trying to make. "Toby Loberfelt pretended to be my cousin Leopold, called Leo and now I find out that your cousin calls you, Leo." Sheldon was quiet for a short moment, before he gave a small laugh, all the while Harry and Leonard just stared at him, waiting for him to be done.

"Whatever. I can allow my cousin to stay here for a few days."

"Alright," Sheldon conceded, finishing the preparation of the tea he had been making for Harry. He brought the cup to the Englishman. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you, Sheldon. I'm grateful that you're letting me stay. If there's something I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"I doubt that there is anything _you_ could do for me," the theoretical physicist said condescendingly.

"I'd not be so quick about saying that," Leonard cautioned.

"Why?"

"Harry has a lot of contacts, he could probably arrange a meeting with anyone for you, not to mention, he's loaded."

"Did we really have to bring that up?" Harry whined, he was tired and he didn't want to dwell on his fame or fortune right now.

"Well it's true. And at least I didn't bring up, you-know-what."

"I-know-what?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing!" Harry and Leonard both said hurriedly.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Ehum…" Harry was trying to figure out what to say. You-know-what was the fact that he was a wizard something Sheldon was not supposed to find out. Leonard hadn't been supposed to find out either, but Harry had chosen to tell him once they became friends.

After the war he had searched for more living family. He didn't have much hope for the Dursleys, although he and Dudley were at least cordial now days, and he wanted family to be present at his wedding to Ginny.

With the help of Hermione, as always, Harry had tracked down the family he had on his mother's side and he had found the Hofstadters.

His maternal Grandmother had an older brother who was Leonard's paternal grandfather. As Leonard was the one closest to his age they had connected and become friends, dubbing each other their favourite relative, through the title had been changed to favourite cousin once Harry married and his first son.

Harry sighed and launched onto his money to distract his cousin's flat mate. "I come from an old family so I inherited a lot of money that's all."

"A lot? Harry you're probably on the top-ten-list of richest people in the UK."

"Then why won't you allow me to give any money to your university? Your siblings sure didn't have any trouble accepting money."

That did manage to distract Sheldon. "Leonard, I'm shocked by you!" he said in outraged tone. "You've refused funding! I could have used to make important contributions to science!"

"Sheldon I can't take money from my cousin!"

"Sure you can. He's offering. All you have to say is; yes, Harry on behalf of the University of Pasadena I accept the donation to the theoretical physics department."

"I work with experimental physics."

"I know, but don't you think your cousin should invest in an important field?"

"My work is important!"

"Can you please stop that?" Harry pleaded the bickering making his head hurt. "I'll donate enough money so that you don't have to fight over it. God knows I have enough so that generations of my children will never have to work a single day in their lives, and frankly Leonard I had planned to do it with or without your consent eventually. You deserve the money, just as all the other organizations I've donated to."

"Harry you don't need to…"

"I have money; let me spend it on my family."

A slightly awkward silence descended over the room, though only two of the three occupants noticed.

"Would you mind if I went to bed now? I'm really tired," Harry said, draining his tea cup and getting up from the couch. "Can I sleep in your room Leonard?"

"Yeah, sure."

"But Leonard," Sheldon protested, "there is only one bed in your room, and there is no room to put another one in, not to mention we don't have anything other to put in and Harry didn't bring anything either."

"We'll fix it," Leonard assured.

"But-"

"Would you prefer it, if he slept on the couch?"

"No," Sheldon said with abject horror.

"Then why are you protesting?"

"Good Night, Harry," Sheldon said with a smile, no longer having any objections.

"Good Night, Sheldon, c'ya in the morning."

Leonard led his cousin into his bedroom. "So why are you really here, Harry?"

"No offence, mate, but you Americans are nuts! I'm here for an International Auror Conference and I was swarmed by girls; hysterical-teenage-fan-girls," he specified. "The war was ten years ago! I'm not used to this sort of thing. Back home people were reverent and in awe, but the hype has died down."

Leonard smirked; his cousin's life was so very different from his own. While he had trouble finding girls, Harry was swarmed by them. And while he had lived a quiet life, Harry had, had enough excitement to last several lifetimes.

"I think you can blame it on that book that came out last year. I believe it spread your story to the whole world."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry nodded. "Spreading it in a vastly exaggerated version where I'm painted out to be the perfect heartthrob." He sighed, sitting down on Leonard's bed. "I'm sorry for appearing like this, but I was getting desperate. Ginny would be laughing at me, saying that I can hunt down the bad guys but flee at a few adolescent girls."

"But she'd be secretly happy that you're not interested, right?"

"Right," Harry chuckled weakly.

"How's she? And Jamie and Al?"

"She's good, so are the kids. I did tell you Ginny was expecting again, didn't I?"

Leonard shook his head. No, Harry hadn't told him that.

"Our third will be born in three months."

"Wow! Sometimes I have a hard time believing that you are younger than me."

"Only by two months, Leo." Harry yawned hugely. "How about you? Have any girls in your life? Will you ever have any kids?"

Leonard avoided eye contact, fidgeting.

"I'll take that as a no?"

"So how long will you be here for?" Leonard changed the subject, Harry giving him a look that said 'we'll talk later', but didn't push.

"The conference runs till Friday, but I can leave Sunday night, so that we'll have time to hang out for a bit."

"Sounds great. So how will you do this?" He gestured vaguely around the room.

"I've managed to learn a bit more about extension charms, I think I could manage to ad an extra room, but for tonight I'll just transfigure a bed, I'm to tired to do any good work, if I tried I'm afraid it would implode sometime during the night."

"Okay, I'll just let you get some rest. It's good to see you." Leonard initiated a slightly awkward hug, that Harry soon made bone crushing. "H-arry, ca-an't br-eath."

"Sorry." Harry let go with a sheepish smile.

"Are you really planning to donate money to the University?"

"Of course."

"I can't let you do that, Harry. My research is useless. Physics is useless, magic nullifies everything we know about the universe."

"But you said to Sheldon just now that your work is important."

"That was just to defend it from him, he is always picking at what I do, but he's right. All of it is meaningless."

Harry sighed. "We've been over this before, Leo. I even had you talking with Hermione. Your work is important and it does apply, magic is a force all of its own. As far as wizards have been able to tell physics still apply, just not for things with magic."

"And how are we supposed to know which is what? When does physics become magic?"

"I don't know. We don't know. We have people who research these things just as you do. But know that your work is important. Any discoveries you make add to our knowledge and every bit counts."

"Thanks."

"I'm just telling the truth. If Hermione says its true than it is."

Leonard smiled. "I suppose I'll have to concede."

"Too right."

**E=mc****2**

Leonard woke in the morning and went out into the living room; drawn there by a wonderful smell which wafted through the apartment.

"Morning, Leo!"

"Morning…"

Leonard took in the sight of Harry who was standing by the stove, cooking what looked to be a full English breakfast. It was with something akin to awe that Leonard took it all in. He knew that they had not had all that food at home, which meant that Harry must have gone shopping.

His cousin was waving his wand, eggs cracking themselves, frying in the pan, plates flying through the air, and the used items where washing themselves in the sink.

Leonard cast a glance over his shoulder, making sure that Sheldon wasn't up yet.

"That smells amazing," he told his cousin, "but you know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"It's no trouble. Cooking for three is a vacation and getting to do it without having to break up four fights and comfort a crying two year old and a pregnant woman at the same time makes it basically peace of cake."

"I'm saying it again; wow, I can't believe that you are younger than me!"

"Two months, mate, two months. I'll have to go right away though, the meeting will start early and I have a bad feeling about it. I just know Sweden and Norway will start fighting again."

"Sweden and Norway?" Leonard asked; surprised by the countries Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, the magical governments are not the same as the ordinary ones let me tell you. While the muggle nations came to an accord, the magical variations never did."

"Huh."

"Good Morning, Sheldon!" Harry called out, and all signs of magic disappeared.

"Good Morning," Sheldon, who had appeared, said, slightly taken aback by the cheerful greeting that the unexpected addition to their apartment gave him.

"I made breakfast, go ahead and eat, I've got to rush; Joakim Attfors, one of the Swedes, gets grumpy when people arrive late and we don't need him in a worse mode then he already is."

"See you later then."

Harry hurried out of the apartment, leaving a Leonard who was eyeing the food hungrily and a perplexed Sheldon.

"Your cousin is strange."

"You don't know the half of it," Leonard muttered, spearing a bit of bacon on his fork.

**E=mc****2**

They guys; Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj were sitting at their usual table in the University's cafeteria.

"It's Halo Night, tonight," Sheldon said, smiling.

"We know," Howard said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to play tonight," Leonard said.

"What? We always play Halo on Wednesdays!" Sheldon said looking horrified and perplexed at the very idea that Leonard might not be interested in Halo Night.

"But Harry's here, and he's only staying a week, I want to spend time with him."

"Not on Halo Night!"

"Harry?" Raj questioned.

"My cousin Harry showed up last night, he's in LA for some work stuff, he'll be here for the rest of the week and he asked if he could stay at our place."

"I didn't know you had a cousin Harry," Howard said.

"Well there are things you don't know about me."

"I thought all of your relatives hated you?" Raj piped in.

"That was growing up. I didn't meet Harry until I was twenty-one."

"Okay. So, what does he do?"

"That's kind of classified."

"Really? He's some sort of secret agent, James Bond, government person?" Howard asked, speaking in an English accent when he said James Bond.

Leonard looked away, muttering; "Sort of, and he's from England."

"No way! You've got a cousin who's a spy?"

"He's not a spy!"

"Then what is he?"

"It's classified; he'll have to tell him himself, I'm not sure what I'm allowed to say."

"So we can meet him?" Raj asked.

"Sure, it's more or less inevitable as he will be staying with me and Sheldon for the week."

"Leonard!"

The new voice made all of them look up. It was Harry, we was walking through the cafeteria, managing to look very out of place, even though he like many of the people there, had glasses, wore a shirt and jeans. He was moving in a different way than the scientists, much too agile to fit in.

"Harry?" Leonard questioned as Harry dragged a chair over to their table and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

Harry shook his head, a tired smile adorning his face. "We had to take a break. Attfors got into a fight with Bjørgen, the Norwegian representative. They actually came to blows and that is saying something." He gave Leonard a look, which Leonard knew to interpret as: _wizards don't do that, they would have fought with magic, that they took to their fist means that they were, really angry. _"It was decided that we would continue tomorrow, so I have the afternoon free, and came here. Could I hang out here, or will I get in the way?"

"Oh, I'm actually sort of busy, but I'm sure one of these guys would love to let you hang around them. You already know Sheldon, this is Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali."

"Harry," Sheldon interrupted just as the Howard was about to shake hands with Harry, he received a glare from the engineer, which he didn't even notice.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Harry indulged.

"Wednesdays are Halo Night," he said.

"Okay." Harry gave the other three a questioning glance, Leonard only shook his head. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"You need to be four people to play Halo in teams."

"Alright. And why is this an issue?"

"Because of you, Leonard doesn't want to play! And then we'll only be three!"

"Sheldon, stop whining!" Leonard snapped.

"I'd hate to be the one to break you up," Harry said. "I can watch you play or something, we'll still be hanging out."

"Leonard."

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I'm starting to like your cousin. Can you make spaghetti with little cut up hotdogs?"

Howard and Raj stared, turning to Leonard for an explanation.

"Harry made us breakfast, someone was apparently impressed."

**E=mc****2**

On Thursday night Penny was walking out into the stairwell, carrying a basket full of dirty laundry when the door to the apartment across the hall was opened, with a small groan she prepared herself to see Leonard which would be awkward. Things had been slightly strained between them since they tried to date.

Leonard did indeed show up and he froze like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," she responded in the same tone, then she noticed that Leonard wasn't alone, and it wasn't Sheldon nor was it Howard or Raj who was with him. It was a man around the same age as Leonard. And he was good looking, slightly geeky with his glasses, she supposed it was only to be expected as he was with Leonard, but with a second glance Penny concluded that the geek level was far from that of the _guys_, she might even go so far as saying _light-years_ away, because he was hot. For one he was taller than Leonard, his hair was messy in a sexy way, his eyes which she could see even from this distance were sparkling green and the jeans jacket couldn't hide his muscular frame.

"Leonard?" The man said and when Penny heard his voice she felt certain that the man would have to fight of women with a stick. He had a nice tenor that was slightly husky, and he spoke with an English accent.

"Harry, this is Penny she lives across the hall. Penny this is my cousin Harry from England."

"Pleasure," Harry said offering his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So you're from England?"

"Yes. I live in London and grew up in Surry. I went to school in Scotland though."

"Oh." Penny nodded, as if she knew everything about English geography. "So you're here to visit Leonard?"

"I'm in LA for the job so I thought I should hang out with my favourite cousin."

"That's nice."

"Well it was nice to meet you Penny."

"You too."

"Should we go?"

"Yeah."

Harry moved down the stairs, Leonard and Penny trailing after.

"So, Harry?" Penny started, questioning Leonard in a tone that suggested that she was interested.

Leonard noted her tone and had seen the way she looked at Harry and it was smugly that he said; "He's married."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Please, you're practically drooling."

"I'm not!" She squeaked indignantly, but rubbing her mouth with the back never the less.

"Well you can't have him; he's happily married and has two sons and one more on the way."'

Penny halted. "Wow! How old is he?"

"He's younger than me by two months."

"And I though I was a small town girl. Thank God for birth control."

**E=mc****2**

"Leonard." Knock, knock. "Leonard." Knock, knock. "Leonard." Knock, knock.

Leonard woke up to the Sheldon knocking on his door.

"What is it Sheldon?" He asked, groaning.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

Of course Sheldon entered anyway.

"What do you want?" Leonard asked turning on the lights, and putting on his glasses.

"I wanted to come in."

"Why did you want to come in? It's 2 am."

It was Saturday night, or Sunday morning depending on how you wanted to see it. It was only one day left until Harry would return back to England. The week had gone well. The International Auror Conference had ended well; they had accomplished what they set out to do, though relation between the two Scandinavian countries remained strained, no more fights had erupted between the Swedes and Norwegians.

Leonard had really enjoyed having his cousin there. Harry had fit in well with the group and he had managed to become Sheldon's hero four times over and surprisingly, or perhaps not so very surprising, Sheldon was even worse when dealing with someone he liked.

It had begun with Harry's cooking, which all of them had loved. It had continued when the notice of a large donation to the University was given during the Thursday.

The idolism grew further when Sheldon overheard Leonard and Harry talking about when they should meet next and decided that they should meet up in Switzerland where they would visit CERN. Harry said that he was sure he could get them access to whom ever and what ever they wanted there. Harry had gone on to ask if he thought the guys would like to come. They had been alerted to Sheldon's presence when he erupted in a whoop of joy.

The final mark which brought Sheldon into Harry's fan base was when the Englishman joined the physics department for paint ball on Saturday. Despite never having played the game before Harry brought them to victory.

Sheldon looked around the room. "Where's Harry?" there was a slight notion of worry in his tone, which was completely alien to it.

"Eh, he… he…" Leonard glanced at the extra door in his room, wondering what he was going to tell Sheldon. "He left early."

"It's 2 am."

"Yes."

"Harry is done with the Conference and he wasn't going back to England until tonight. And he would never leave without saying good bye."

"Eh…"

The door which shouldn't be in Leonard's bedroom opened, showing a bed rumpled Harry. "What's going on?" he asked, his accent more pronounced in his sleep-deprived state.

"Where did you come from?" Sheldon asked, staring.

When Harry noticed that it wasn't only his cousin there, he became more alert. "Shit," he muttered.

"Leonard told me you had left?"

Harry looked to the man who was still in his bed.

"It was the best I could come up with, Sheldon just barged in."

Harry nodded.

Sheldon walked past Harry, the now exposed wizard allowing him to do so, and entered the room that shouldn't bee there. He saw a room which was just as large as Leonard's bed room, with a bed, a dresser, a desk and a door which when he opened it led to a bathroom.

Harry and Leonard stood in the doorway watching him as he explored.

"Harry?" Leonard whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You can't let him know."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I'll have to obliviate him."

"This is improbable!" Sheldon exclaimed turned to the two cousins.

"Improbable?" Harry questioned, rubbing at his eyes. "I expected that if someone ever found out about this the reaction would be; _this is impossible_! Not; _this is improbabl_e!"

"How did you do it?"

"Magic." Harry went over to the bedside table and picked up his wand, with a swish and flick he had Sheldon floating through the air.

"Holy Jesus!" the Texas born physicist cried out and promptly fainted.

Harry looked at Sheldon as he continued to float in the air, head hanging slack. "You think he'll remember this in the morning?"

"Maybe."

"You think he'll believe it?"

"No way."

* * *

**AN 16th Mars 2013:**

So I'm really enjoying The Big Bang Theory, I can safely say that it's one of my favourite shows, if not my favourite. It was a bit challenging writing the characters, but I had a lot of fun with it, and I think I did a decent job at it. As you might be able to tell this is HP-epilogue compliant and took place in 2008 which makes it season 2 of TBBT.

I think I must have forgotten what the prompt was half way through, the "lost" part was forgotten so it ended up being just "the cousin who needs a place to stay" I hope ValeryaPotter doesn't mind.

And wow, did this become longer than I had anticipated… It's almost as long as the longest story in this series, only less by eighty words.

Just a side note, I hope all of you at least recognized the formula I used as section breaker **E=mc****2** If you don't… well Sheldon will condescendingly shake his head at you and say something degrading about the school system in your home country.

And then I have another side note about Sweden and Norway. I chose these countries being Swedish, it's just easier to make fun of things that are close to home, so if Sweden is mentioned again throughout this series of stories you shouldn't be surprised (btw I don't want no fighting with Norway, love it and have gone there every summer for the last 5 years)

All in all I hope you liked it and that you'll stay tuned for the next story which will be either LotR or Merlin depending on what my muses demand.

I would love to see reviews and requests from y'all. Till next time!


	9. Iron Man 3 - Aldrich Killian

Story #9  
Fandom: Iron Man 3 (spoiler alert!)  
Character: Aldrich Killian  
Relation: Potential business partners  
Prompt: Aldrich Killian has a meeting with the CEO of Phoenix Incorporated and he has a lot of hopes set on Harry Potter's good will.  
Requester: No requester, this is mine!  
Words: 3 317

* * *

**All About Harry – ****Phoenix Incorporated**

* * *

_November 22nd 2012  
__London, England_

Aldrich Killian was excited, it may not show, but the founder of A.I.M - Advanced Idea Mechanics - could barely hold it together. The excitement was brimming over and if he had been his former self he was sure that he would have broken down in tears of joy.

Harry Potter, a rising name in the industrial world, had agreed to meet him. He was in London now to see the man and he could hardly wait. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for, for many years, thirteen to be exact.

Chief Executive Potter was relatively young, no older than 32, but he had taken up the mantle and he had done so with admirable poise when he found out that he had inherited a fortune and the foundation of an extensive business about a decade earlier.

Phoenix Incorporated was a company that was focusing on the betterment for all of humanity, human evolution and health related science. But most importantly from Aldrich point of view; they had the money to back it.

The thing was that they were very covert. If you didn't have the right contacts you'd never know of their existence, no matter that their income of the last quarter alone had measured in two-digit billions. Aldrich had been extremely lucky to come in contact with a man who knew about this _world_ and who had been able to put him in contact with Potter.

If the meeting went well he'd have all the founding he could ever dream of needing and he would be able to forget about Stark Industries once and for all. He might even be able to ignore the whole Mandarin business, if he so chose.

They were meeting at a hotel, as Potter's assistant had told him that allowing him into their offices were for a later time when they had established a relation between their two companies or rather if they did so and even then it was depending on how the cooperation went.

He could live with that. He didn't need any special equipment for this meeting. He had all he needed to convince Potter that working with him was the right choice safely stored in the front pocket of his suit jacket and resting behind his skull-bone. However he had to admit that the reluctance to let him into their offices did intrigue him.

It was now a quarter to two and they had said to meet at two pm. He wanted to be there on good time but not too good, that part was essential as it would show that he was serious about the deal, but not give the impression of him being desperate.

Aldrich entered the lobby of the hotel that Potter's PA had told him to be at. Already the foyer was decorated with several Christmas trees and looking at them Aldrich would have to approve of the hotel Potter had chosen. The trees were real and the decorations were far from tacky as they were kept simple with muted gold and touches of red. Other than that the room displayed clean lines and a lot of light wood and organic materials. It was pleasant and professional all in one.

He sat down on one of the couches near the entrance, Eric Savin falling into the one next to him, sprawling ungracefully, making Aldrich's upper lip curl slightly in disgust. But he restrained himself; it wasn't as if he had brought the man because he enjoyed his pleasant company. Savin was a gun and as such the large, blue eyed mercenary needed a wielder and they were both in agreement that Aldrich was the best man for the job.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Savin asked in a bored drawl, which only increased Aldrich's irritation with him.

"For an opportunity that will take us and A.I.M to the next level, if things go well the whole world will benefit from it."

"Right," the mercenary muttered uninterestedly, in any case before Savin could say more they were interrupted.

"I hope so too," a voice with an unmistakable English accent said from behind commenting on what Aldrich had said. "Mr. Killian I presume?"

Aldrich turned around, not knowing what to expect as he had never met Potter before and he hadn't been able to acquire any photographs. As he turned he saw a well-dressed man, in a dark costume tailored suit, looking to be in his mid twenties, standing there. He had messy, dark hair and glasses, his back was ramrod straight and an almost-not-there-smile was playing on his lips. More or less what he had expected, which was nice to see, he liked being right.

"Yes," he said rising to his feet. "I am Aldrich Killian. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." He offered his hand and was pleased when Potter accepted without hesitation, grabbing it in a firm grip and giving a single shake.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Then I insist that you call me Aldrich."

The dark-haired man nodded, casting a quick glance at Savin. "Will your friend be joining us?" he asked in a tone that didn't betray his feelings on the matter.

"No. Eric is not a man of science, if you know what I mean and if you are looking for a demonstration I'll be happy to be of service myself."

"I see," Potter said a calculation look in his eyes, gazing intently at the pair. "Well then, we've got a private room waiting."

"Lead the way."

Potter walked to an elevator at the back of the lobby, waited for Aldrich to step inside and pressed the button to get up to the seventeenth floor, the top floor.

"What can you tell me about A.I.M?" Potter asked in a conversational tone as the elevator began to ascend, moving smoothly.

"I believe you already know the important parts," Aldrich began.

"But I want to hear them from you."

Aldrich faltered for a moment, but it didn't take more than a fraction of a second for him to bounce back. This situation reminded him eerily of that New Years Eve in Bern, Switzerland.

He had tried to talk with Anthony Stark in an elevator, getting a promise of a meeting on the roof. He steeled himself with the knowledge that this time it was different, this time he knew that the meeting would happen; the man he wanted to speak with was riding the whole way up together with him.

"Alright," he said. "We are here to talk about Advanced Idea Mechanics, but more importantly about a project called _Extremis_. What we have tried to accomplish is a method which allows us to rewrite the operating system of the human body, to further progress human evolution."

"I see," Potter said, his tone still not revealing how he felt about anything. "Here we are."

The elevator came to a stop and the CE of Phoenix Incorporated stepped out, walking down a corridor without waiting fro Aldrich to follow. A short walk later they stopped in front of a door, which Potter opened with a key-card, this time he allowed Aldrich to step inside first.

The room was comfortable with a seating area consisting of several plush leather armchairs, taking up most of the space. The armchairs were flanked by a few side-tables holding beverages and fruit to be enjoyed at their convenience. A few discreet landscape paintings hung on the walls and one of the walls was completely covered in windows.

Through the glass you could see a view that Aldrich supposed some would find charming; the River Thames was floating bellow, gray and slow on it's way towards the sea. The water was covered by mist so thick that you could barely see the opposite shore. Oh the joy of London in November, Aldrich couldn't care less however. His attention was fully on his companion who had followed him inside and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Please sit," he said and he continued once Aldrich had sat down. "Now tell me about your vision."

"A vision is better if shown," Aldrich said with a smile, enjoying the play of words. "I'll just dim the lights." With an easy hand gesture the lamps was turned off and the windows were tinted dark so that the amount of daylight in the room was diminished.

Still smiling Aldrich took out three small, metallic balls from his pocket. He threw them onto the floor where they rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. Holographic projectiles were shot out and within moments a three dimensional image filled the room. Looking much like a galaxy, spots of golden and blue light formed shapes and patterns, filling up the room.

"Behold the human brain," Aldrich said enjoying the expression that broke out on Potter's face. For the first time there were true emotions on his face, awe being the most prominent one, which he interoperated to be a good sign. "Come on, we can have a closer look." Aldrich got up and Potter followed him hesitantly.

"This is brilliant," the Brit said softly, turning around and taking in all the lights which now surrounded them.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Potter swirled around his gaze looked on Aldrich.

"This is my brain; we are watching a live feed." He tapped a finger behind his ear, allowing himself a smug smile.

"Ingenious," the word was said so lowly that he wasn't sure Potter had said it.

"I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"I'll prove this is truly live. Pinch me." Aldrich pushed up the sleeve of his suit.

Potter blinked. "Pinch you?"

"Go on, I can take it."

With a small shrug Potter pinched Aldrich's arm and almost instantly a large part of the holographic image of his brain lit up, a vortex spreading in a thick band of golden tinged light, before it went out again.

"What was that?"

"To put it simply; that was the brain's pain centre. Now if I do this…" Aldrich moved his hands in a manner as you would on a touch screen, zooming into the brain by moving his hands apart, grabbing at lights representing nerves, twisting and turning until they could clearly see a small ring with nothing in it. "What we see here is a blank spot; it more or less tells us that our brain, our DNA is incomplete. We have a slot just waiting for us to put in an upgrade."

He paused in the speech he was planning to perform looking at Potter to gauge his reaction. He was expecting Potter to look awed again, but that wasn't what happened. His eyes had narrowed behind the glasses.

"Is it possible to bring up a feed of my brain?" he asked.

The question surprised Aldrich and he didn't immediately answer.

"I have a theory, doing this could confirm it instantly, something we with our… _tech _haven't been able to do," Potter explained and Aldrich noted how he hesitated to say _tech_.

Aldrich cleared his throat. "Yes, we could bring up an image of your brain, but I fail to see what that would accomplish."

"More than you think. So how do we do it?"

Aldrich took out the remote belonging to the holographic pebbles and turned off the feed, made the light turn back on and sat down as the other man remained standing, looking a bit annoyed. "Mr. Potter," he said, then he remembered that the man had asked him to use his first name, he'd better use every advantage he had. "Harry. I've sent files to you, showing great trust in doing so, but I know very little about you and Phoenix Incorporated, before we proceed I would like to ask a few questions."

"Fine." The Englishman sat down, putting up his foot to rest on his knee in a position that wasn't especially elegant, but showed unmistakable confidence.

"First, would you tell me what you think about Extremis?"

The frown on Potter's face smoothed out as he started talking, letting Aldrich now that Potter was impressed by their research just by watching his expressions.

"Ms. Hansen's research is amazing and as far as I know unparalleled. To use a virus as the carrier of the genome I find is very innovative, using the body's own lack of defences to change and enhance it... We know that bacteria live in symbiosis within our bodies and that we wouldn't be able to survive without them, using the same method and applying it with a much smaller organism to get further reach is a stroke of brilliance." Potter paused, the frown returning. "But for all the good that the Extremis Project has the potential to achieve I am worried. "

"What worries you, Harry?"

"The fact that it has a huge potential of being weaponized. I can see this becoming a new super soldier serum. Wars have been started for less and with humans of this calibre on the field it will be a blood bath waiting to happen. If I and Phoenix were to partner with you, there would be a contract for you to sign saying that as long as we are in a partnership A.I.M will not research or sell with the purpose of warfare."

Aldrich hesitated for only a second. "We can work with that. To help humanity and to advance us is and was A.I.M's original goal. With the funding you at Phoenix Incorporated could provide we would have no need to seek the profit we would gain by making arms deals."

"Good. We are one the same page. What we want is to _incorporate_ your research with our tech, as we believe it would benefit both parties."

"That reminds me," Aldrich said before Potter could continue. He was beginning to get eager. He had been brimming with curiosity ever since he heard about the UK based organization, wanting to hear more about their work. "Nearly nothing of the research made by Phoenix is public. What is it that you do? I know that you work with bettering conditions for humans by studying our evolution and trying to enhance us mainly in the purpose making advancements in medicine."

"That is precisely what we do," Potter answered, a proud smile forming on his face and Aldrich listened with keen attention. "We are striving to find cures to all common health problems, from cancer to heart diseases, from a common cold to Alzheimer's. We want people, everywhere, to be healthy, to have longer lives not just in years but in years of quality living. Our goal is to eradicate health problems of all kinds, and you seem to be a step on the way with Extremis' ability to regenerate."

"That is an ambitious goal. Admirable as it, it must be hard."

"All things worth striving for are."

Aldrich smiled. "A nice proverb. My father liked to use them. He was always spewing them. That one was one of his favourites and it is also one of mine."

"Have I answered your questions?"

"For now."

"Could we proceed then, I am eager to see if my theory is correct."

In lieu of an answer Aldrich removed the small sensor that was located behind his ear. He handed the small piece, no larger than a baby tooth to Harry, instructing him on where to place it. "Just put it right behind the shell of your left ear, right above the junction of the jaw, it should stick by itself."

Potter did as instructed, placing the sensor in the right spot with nimble fingers. "There we go. Would you bring up the image?"

Aldrich turned off the lights again, pressed the remote and an image of a brain once more filled the room.

It looked much like his own brain, although the lights were marginally dimmer and fewer. Aldrich knew that this was because the Extremis virus had increased his reaction time, allowing his brain to work faster, forming more neural connections and this was visible in the amount of light that the holographic image displayed. Potter's brain was the brain of a normal person.

"Can you please zoom into the same area that you showed me earlier?" Potter requested next.

"Of course." Aldrich got to his feet and manipulated the image with his hands, until they arrived at the same spot in the brain that he had brought up earlier to show the empty slot, only it wasn't there.

"What?" he murmured, looking at the glowing, sparkling vortex that existed in the spot that was supposed to be all dark. "I must have gotten it wrong," he said although he knew he hadn't. He had navigated through the image of the mind so many times that the possibility of him getting it wrong was miniscule at most.

"It is as I thought," Potter said, breathlessly, letting out a small tinkling laugh.

Aldrich had never seen any part of the brain with so much activity. It was like watching a continues show of fire works, once more leading his thoughts to the New Years Eve in Bern.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but you do not have the clearance which will allow me to tell you, suffice to say that it is the tech we at Phoenix have at our disposal."

"Is it possible to get clearance?" Aldrich wanted it, he wished to possess it, to make it his own and that was without really knowing what it was. But just looking at it he knew that it was all he'd ever dreamed of. Seeing that Phoenix Incorporated already had this amazing piece of technology made him both bitter and hopeful.

"If this partnership goes well, I'll be able to provide you with clearance, but to begin with you won't be seeing much of the results. What we want, what I want is access to your research, later you'll be able to see ours."

Now this displeased Aldrich, but he was nothing if not patient. He had worked behind the scenes for years and there was no reason not to agree, as long as he was allowed to continue the party on his own in the mean time.

"I will admit, that I am a bit disappointed to hear that, Harry," he said in a morose tone, "however I understand that there is nothing you can do. My contact told me quite clearly that your work is highly classified and that I was lucky to even get to speak with you. I understand that these things take time, but I am sure that you, as a businessman also understand that the world stops for no one. I would be willing to write up a partnership contract, allowing you access to our research on the Extremis virus, if you allow us too keep expanding and doing research without having to answer to you."

Potter pursed his lips; he seemed to be thinking of the suggestion, cautious and at the same time eager. Aldrich had understood that Potter wanted his research and it was likely that he would go to certain lengths to get it; the question was how far he was willing to go, having expressed a dislike for the possibility of using Extremis as a weapon.

"We'll have to agree on the finer points of such a contract, but I believe that we can come to an agreement." Potter eventually said.

Aldrich smiled, it was a bit shark like with too much teeth. Vague, suggesting a compromise, like a true businessman Potter didn't promise anything. He was looking forward to seeing how far he could string along the Englishman.

"How long are you staying in London?"

"We're going back to Florida on Saturday."

"Then you'll have time to meet again tomorrow? We can draw up a contract then."

Aldrich smile grew wider. "Splendid."

* * *

**AN 15th May 2013:**

Sooo… I saw Iron Man 3, twice, and I wanted to write. I thought about the movie and tried to think up a way to have Harry play a part. This is what I came up with. I'm not sure whether it's good or not, whether it is believable or not, but I am sure that I needed to write _something_. You be the judge on the first two.

Anyway Iron Man 3 was good, though I was bothered by small stuff such as clothing being to durable and hair regenerating along with body parts, but I dig Tony Stark and I'm listening nonstop to the soundtrack so all in all my response was positive. Also love the scene at the end of the credits, hope you didn't miss it and I hope you enjoyed my story. Don't forget that if you liked this you can request that I continue it.

Review and Request!


	10. The Avengers - Natasha Romanoff

Story # 10  
Fandom: The Avengers (Iron Man 2)  
Character: Natasha Romanoff  
Relation: Aunt (Lily's sister)  
Prompt: Natasha is Lilly and Petunia's long lost older sister, kidnapped as a baby. Discovering she has family, she goes to visit them where she see the horrible conditions Harry is living in. Angry at his treatment, she takes him and adopts him.  
Requester: 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1  
Words: 5 134

* * *

**All About Harry – From Russia with Love**

* * *

Natasha smiled sweetly at Tony Stark as her cell phone began to ring in her purse, playing the melody that was reserved for Director Fury. "I must take this," she said.

"Yeah, sure 'cause we weren't talking or anything. Nothing important anyway, just about Stark Industries. Very professional of you and all. Yeah, I'll just keep talking to myself then, should make for intelligent conversation anyway, so no hard feelings or anything. You just go on Ms. Rushman," the genius said sarcastically, babbling as Natasha began to move away.

Natasha just smiled again, taking out the phone as she walked out of the room.

"Yes?" she answered, her tone all business.

"I've got news for you; personal news. Would you rather hear them now or in person?"

"Is the line secure?"

"It is."

Natasha cast a quick look over her shoulder in the direction of Tony Stark. She moved through the house and stepped outside into the brilliant sun of California. She wouldn't put Stark above listening in to her conversations; she would be more surprised if he didn't try. "Tell me," she demanded once she was sure that the eccentric billionaire wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Recently a team investigated a base in Yaroslavl, Russia. They uncovered some of Filipp Romanoff's old journals."

"Go on." Natasha was starting to get affected; she had stiffened a bit at the name. It was nothing noticeable, just a slight tension in her shoulders. Her voice didn't betray anything, nor would anyone guess that her heart was pounding faster and that her thoughts were flying if they observed her face. Outwards she remained stoically calm.

"The journals cover the late seventies and early eighties, and as it turns out Filipp Romanoff was not your father."

The only thing betraying that Natasha had heard was a sharp inhale.

"He needed a child, a daughter to shape into a weapon, but he wasn't willing to do that to his own flesh and blood, showing some strange form of moral. He searched for a child with the right features that she would appear to be the daughter of him and his wife. He found you. We've looked up the facts and they correspond." Fury paused. "Do you want me to continue?"

Natasha fingered a lock of her long red hair. It was a nervous gesture, but it was deliberate. It allowed her to stay relaxed and fitted well with her cover; after all even if she herself was stoic and rarely showed emotions, Natalie Rushman wasn't supposed to be completely unfeeling. "Please, do."

"You were born Heather Jessica Evans on 22nd of November 1977 to parents John and Charlene Evans. At the time they lived in Cokeworth, England. You were kidnapped at an age of just over three years, in February of 1980. That age was chosen because you were old enough to be somewhat easier to care for compared to an infant, but not so old that you would remember anything of your childhood before the removal. Also they discussed that this was an age when they could be certain that you physical looks would be what they wanted.

"Your birth parents reported your disappearance the next day and an investigation continued for about a year before the case was closed. Nothing was ever found about where you had been taken or who was responsible for your disappearance however you were presumed dead."

Natasha was silent for a short moment, taking in the information. The man who had shaped her into the woman she was today had never been her father. In her opinion it explained a lot. She couldn't see how anyone would wish a life like the one she'd had on their own child.

"Do I have any living family?"

Fury grunted in affirmative. "You do. You have a sister, Petunia Dursley, living in Surry, England with her husband and their son. They also have the custody of your mutual nephew."

"John and Charlene are dead then?"

"Yes. A house fire, twelve years ago. Accidentally, a house fire was also the death cause of your younger sister Lily, hence why Petunia has the custody of her son."

"I see. Was there anything else?"

"Nothing that immediately concerns you."

Natasha knew what that meant. It meant that she had been told this simply because Fury had wanted to be good, but as long as she wasn't involved in a mission the details wouldn't be within her reach as they didn't immediately concern her. She however disagreed. This was most personal. "I would like to see the journals."

Fury grunted again. "It might be possible to arrange at a later date." Vague. Expected. But it also meant that she wouldn't be reprimanded if she pushed at a later date. She could work with that.

"That would be agreeable."

They were both silent.

"You'll wish for some time off, am I correct?" Fury asked in a resigned tone and Natasha quirked up her lips in a miniscule smile.

"Yes. A few days would be appreciated."

She thought she had left her past behind. Now it was back to haunt her and this was a past that might be worth allowing it to do so. This was a past where she might have had a good family, a normal life with siblings and love. It would never happen and she would not dwell on it.

However the future did exist and there were people in England who had a blood connection to her. She wished to meet them. After that she didn't know what she'd do. She only knew that she wouldn't be able to rest until she had explored the possibility of family and now was as good as any to investigate.

"It is not the most convenient time, but I knew that it was likely you'd ask for this once I told you, so I was prepared for the possibility. You can have a week on the condition that you during this time is prepared to leave within the hour."

"That is not a problem. Thank you, sir."

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Petunia Dursley was humming softly to herself as she watered the plants in the kitchen window. The red geraniums were flourishing since spring had arrived with longer days and sunlight. Petunia thought that she might have to replant them soon. Or that she would have the boy do it in any case.

She enjoyed her garden and took great pride in having some of the most beautiful roses on Privet Drive and her hydrangea bushes were by far the largest and most richly blooming in the neighbourhood.

At this time though, Petunia was less interested in her flowers than the opportunity watering the pot plant gave her to spy out through the window onto the street outside to see what the neighbours were up to.

Mr. Holden of number 10 was mowing the lawn for the first time this spring and Mrs. Criss of number 5 were painting their garden fence, while her two children played in the garden. It was nothing overly interesting, but Petunia still found it to be highly enjoyable. She would be able to gossip about the fact that it was Mrs. Criss who was the one painting the fence, when it ought to be the husband in a relationship who did such things. She had heard that Mr. Criss had hurt his back. Had it perhaps gotten worse as to force Mrs. Criss to paint the fence?

Additionally Mr. Richter was just exiting his house to walk his dogs, two terriers.

Her musings on the matter were interrupted as a sleek, blue convertible drove down the street. The roof of the car was down however so it wasn't possible to see who was driving.

Mr. Holden, Mr. Richter and Mrs. Criss looked up, staring at the car as it pulled up by number 4. They shared a glance and looked back at the vehicle.

Petunia felt her breath hitch in her throat. She wasn't expecting company.

"Vernon, darling!" she called in the direction of the living room where she knew her husband was sitting by the telly.

"What is it, Petunia?" he grunted back.

"Are you expecting company?"

"No. Why?"

"A car just pulled up." Petunia barely refrained from pressing her nose up against the glass of the window. The door of the car opened and out stepped a woman in her thirties or perhaps slightly younger, with long, dark red hair falling down her back.

"Lily," Petunia whispered, feeling her face drain of blood and her heartbeat speed up.

The woman looked like she imagined an older version of her baby sister Lily would look. But it was impossible. Lily was dead, had been for more than eight years! There was no way they would have been saddled with her boy if she was still alive.

Her thoughts went then to a tragic event in their family. She'd had an older sister. Heather. Heather had disappeared one day, shortly after Lily's birth. Their parents were sure it had been kidnapping. The police hadn't been as sure and the young girl had been presumed dead after a year of investigating with no result.

In the few photographs of the young family, the eldest of the Evans girls had, had strawberry blond hair. Lily had had that too until she turned seven. It was possible that Heather also would have grown up to have dark red hair just like this woman had.

The woman was dressed in a simple dove blue dress shirt, and a pair of dark gray jeans. She wore high heeled shoes and had a jacked casually draped over her arm. Petunia felt the same sting of jealously she'd always held for Lily, this woman had the same easy beauty about her that her younger sister had, had, and Petunia couldn't' help but crave the same thing.

The woman outside looked impassively at the house, presumably at the large number four by the door, before she walked up the short pathway to the entrance. A moment later the sound of the doorbell resonated through the house.

"I'll get it, Vernon," Petunia said, only getting a grunt in response. As she walked the short few meters to the door, she smoothed down her dress and made sure that her hair had not begun to get loose from the bun at the back of her neck. Satisfied that she looked presentable, Petunia opened the door.

"Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes."

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. May I come in?"

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Little Whinging and Privet Drive were not a place Natasha would have chosen to live. She got a claustrophobic feeling from the many streets with identical houses, all with a nice car parked upfront and a perfectly kept lawn and neatly trimmed hedges.

She had preferred the drive through London, feeling familiar with the city and she had also enjoyed driving through the stretches of countryside she had passed on her way here. The farmland and open fields were if she allowed herself to be sentimental, beautiful, and it appealed to the agent in her as well for the reason that it made it more difficult to prepare an ambush out in the open.

Natasha followed Mrs. Dursley inside. So far she wasn't sure what to think. Her sister did not seem pleased to see her, that much she could tell. Other than that she had only been able to observe what the woman looked like.

With blond that had a hint of strawberry tint to it, pale blue-green eyes, a long neck, bony figure and slightly horse like teeth which showed between her parted lips Petunia was no beauty. Nor was her appearance was not helped by the garish yellow dress with a pattern of pink flowers she was wearing.

What she'd seen of the house so far did nothing to still her unrest. It appeared to be impeccably clean, it was too clean and the air would have fitted better in a hospital. Strong chemical cleaners irritated her nose and Natasha felt a bit uncertain about weather she should have removed her shoes or not. But as Petunia hadn't said anything she supposed it was alright.

Natasha was lead into a living room where the first thing she saw a large man was seated in front of a TV. When he heard them enter his face adapted a disgruntled expression and he turned the device off, and got arduously to his feet, letting her have a better look at his purpling face, large black moustache and small greedy eyes.

"Mr. Dursley?" she said with false pleasantness, and when he caught eye of her, his expression shifted, taking on a simpering look which she could have done without, but she was far too used to it to let it bother her.

"Yes. I am Vernon Dursley," he said.

"I am Natasha Romanoff. Thank you for having me."

Petunia snorted lightly, the small sound showing that it wasn't by their choice, but also that they would never let a guest stand in the door. "Can I get us something? Tea? Or maybe you prefer coffee?"

"Whatever you're having will be fine." Natasha got a feeling that she would enjoy this visit far less than she'd hoped.

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Harry sighed softly when he heard the doorbell ring. He had hoped to be let out of the cupboard this afternoon and he knew that as long as they had company in the house it wouldn't happen. His Aunt and Uncle didn't want people to know about him.

He had never really understood why. Dudley was given anything and everything he pointed at with his fat hands, while he, Harry, had to do with table scraps and castoffs that would have fitted a baby elephant better than they did him. For some reason Aunt Petunia didn't want him to be seen.

He had heard her call him freak a few times, and mutter about his sort. It didn't happen often though. He thought that Aunt Petunia didn't like to think about whatever "his sort" was.

He listened now as the woman was served tea and they began to small talk.

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

"I believe it's time I told you the reason I came here," Natasha said setting down her half empty cup on the coffee table.

Mr. Dursley grunted, and Natasha interoperated it as "about time, you've enjoyed our hospitality for long enough."

"A few day's ago I found out that I was not who I had been led to believe. At the age of three I was kidnapped from my true family. The name my parents gave me was Heather Evans."

Petunia gasped. "You're Heather? Truly?"

"Yes. Journals kept by the man I believed to be my father, and whose name I carry, was found recently. His plan and the execution involving me were written in them."

"I-I…" Petunia stammered, her face had paled again and here eyes were large. "I almost thought so. You look so much like- like Lily did."

"Do you have any photographs I could see?"

"I- Yes. I'll go fetch them. I keep all the old things, the things I have that belonged to my- our parents and to Lily in the attic. Maybe you'd better come with me. You could look at it yourself."

Natasha smiled. The first genuine smile she'd given since being invited into her sister's home. "I would like that very much."

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Harry had been sitting inside the cupboard listening to the conversation. It was dreadfully dull. Just the same polite drivel that always was the case when his aunt had company over. At least the woman wasn't one of Vernon's clients, so they weren't simpering or sucking up. That was the worst to listen to.

He had been nodding off when he noticed a change in their voices. They were sharper, more business like. Wanting to hear better he got off the cot and pressed his ear against the door. He heard his mother's name! Aunt Petunia was talking about Lily!

The woman, she was… No it couldn't be true. But it must be. She was his Aunt. He had another Aunt! (Marjorie Dursley did not count.)

Harry felt wonder and hope beginning to grow in his chest and ruthlessly pushed it down. It wouldn't do to think anything would change. Petunia was his Aunt after all and she didn't like him. Why would this new one be any different? Still, maybe she was.

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Sometime later Natasha and Petunia came downstairs again, Vernon was no longer there, having gone outside to run an errand.

Natasha had had a good time looking through the photo albums. She felt strangely melancholic looking at pictures of the family she had never known and the members of it that she would never get a chance to meet.

The albums that had been kept in the attic were filled with photos from Lily and Petunia's childhood and as far as she had gathered from how her sister acted, the memories were not easy for her to recall. Natasha supposed that it was because of the loss of Lilly and their parents, Petunia wouldn't want to be reminded of what she no longer had.

"Thank you for showing me that," she said politely. "It's beginning to get late and I should probably retire, but I had hoped to meet Dudley and Harry before I go."

Petunia looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the boys. "Oh," she said chuckling nervously. "I'm afraid that they're both at a friend's house and they won't be back until after dinner."

"Okay. Maybe I could return tomorrow? I am in England for a few more days before I have to return to the States."

"Yes, of course. You must come back." There was something wrong with Petunia. She seemed to be very uncomfortable and Natasha couldn't see why, but she wasn't a master spy for nothing.

"So do Harry and Dudley get along well?" she asked, paying close attention to her sister's reaction.

"Oh, of course, they are the best of friends." A clear lie. Petunia met her eyes, trying to seem honest, overcompensating for the falsity of her words.

"What is your son like? Does he like sports? Play any instruments?"

"Dudley likes video games and TV, and he's very intelligent, always does well in school."

Natasha watched with some detached fascination as her sister began to gush about her son. Pointing out the photographs of him that adorned the walls and sat in large frames in the bookshelf and atop the buffet. The boy in the pictures was young and like his father Dudley was overweight bordering on obese. He had a round, pudgy face with think blond hair atop his head.

Having had enough of Petunia's praise she interrupted. "And Harry? What does he like to do?"

"Ehum," Petunia faltered. "Much the same as Dudley I suppose," she said, waving off the inquiry, she was stiff through, showing extreme discomfort once more.

"Do you have any pictures of him? I don't think I've seen any."

"Eh, I…" Petunia looked flustered, red spots had appeared on her otherwise pale cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Natasha asked innocently. She did not like where this was going and a nagging suspicion she had been feeling since her arrival was growing more pronounced.

"I… We…"

"Why are there no pictures of Harry? Your living room is flooded with pictures of your own son, but how about our nephew?"

Just then a small sound drew their attention to the hall. It was a slight creaking, as if a door which hinges needed oiling was opened.

"He wouldn't," Petunia whispered, her horror at the sound clear.

From the opening to the hallway a small figure appeared. It was a boy no older than ten years, younger since it could only be Harry who wouldn't turn ten until the end of July. He had carbon-black hair that was cut fairly short and yet managed to stand up in every direction looking very unruly.

Bright green eyes where hidden behind thick framed, circular glasses. He was dressed in clothes that looked to be at least three sizes too big for him, the collar of the t-shirt, which colour was gray though it had been some other bright colour once upon a time, hung low, almost showing a thin shoulder.

The trousers were equally large, the ends of them had been rolled up and showed the boy's feet which were clad in large mustard yellow socks with as much as three toes peaking out at the front of the left foot.

"Harry?" Natasha questioned. It had to be him. There would be no other boys that age around Privet Drive number four and judging by the photographs this was not Dudley. The boy's eyes were also familiar. They were copies of Lily's eyes as Natasha remembered them from the photographs and they were additionally similar to her own.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said, voice soft.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Do you know who I am then?"

"My mother's older sister."

Harry was timid, she could tell, but he answered her questions without looking away from her eyes, though they did flicker to Petunia now. Natasha followed his gaze and saw that her sister looked terrified, as she should be. Things were looking very bad for her now.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at the boy. "You may call me Natasha or Aunt Natasha if you like."

"Aunt Natasha," he nodded.

"Where did you come from?"

"My cupboard."

"Will you show me, please?"

He nodded and went back the way he came, Natasha following close behind. He paused beside a door that was now open. She hadn't paid any attention to it before as it was just the door to a small space under the stairs. Looking inside she saw a cot, with a thin blanket, a shelf holding two books and a few skewed tin soldiers. Besides that the cupboard was empty, excluding the dust bunnies and cobwebs.

"Do you sleep in here, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you like living with your Aunt Petunia, your Uncle Vernon and your Cousin Dudley?" she asked, keeping completely calm.

Harry bypassed her with his gaze, looking at Petunia no doubt.

"You can tell me the truth."

He looked back at her, squirming a bit. "No, I don't like it," he admitted.

"You ungrateful little freak!" Petunia hissed, making Natasha turn around and stare down the woman, who deflated.

"What did you just call our nephew?"

"Freak." It was Harry who answered. His tone was too resigned to belong to a soon to be ten year old, and it made Natasha's blood boil.

She may not be born in Russia, but she had lived there for a large portion of her life, and the Russians, like their winter could be cold. She had embraced the snow and ice, making it part of her and it took a lot for her ire to turn from icy to fiery.

She shut her eyes for a brief second, to collect the anger she was feeling and she turned to the boy. "Harry, would you tell me why you don't like living here?"

"I, it's not so bad, but I wish that I could have some of what Dudley gets. He gets nice new clothes, he gets stuff all the time although he breaks it really fast. He can eat whatever he likes whenever he likes. I don't mind helping around the house or anything, so that's no problem, but getting locked inside the cupboard is no fun."

"They do that?"

"Sometimes, when something happens. I don't know how these things happen, I don't do them, but I get blamed and then I get locked inside the cupboard."

"I see. Harry, I want you to get your things from your room. Only the things you want to keep. Anything you need will be fixed later. Then I want you to go outside and get into the blue car that is parked there. Okay?"

Harry looked at Petunia; saw her pinched look and cold eyes. He looked back at Natasha whose expression was neutral. He came to a decision. "I don't need anything," he said.

"Go on then. I'll be with you in a moment."

He nodded and did as he was told, dragging his feet a bit as he went, he pulled on a ratty pair of trainers and went outside. As soon as the door closed behind him Natasha allowed her emotions to run freely.

"How can you treat him like this?" She asked heatedly. "I know that his story is true about spoiling your own son. Just looking at his picture will confirm it. What has Harry done to deserve this?" She towered over her younger sister, glaring harshly, giving a look that had made men tremble.

"You have no idea," Petunia hissed, her nostrils flaring and though she showed signs of being affected by Natasha's glare she didn't hesitate. "You never knew, Lily, never knew what she was, what sort she consorted with. The boy is just the same. We've already seen signs of it."

"The strange things he's been punished for?"

"It's no mere coincidence. I know he was responsible, whether he is aware or not."

"Are you for real?"

"Quite. I just wish he wasn't."

Natasha couldn't believe the words the woman had just said. "As I'm sure you have gathered I'm taking him with me. You'll be hearing from the authorities and you wont' see Harry again."

"That suits me just fine."

"Well then. Good bye Mrs. Dursley."

"Good bye, Ms. Romanoff."

╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸.HP

Harry couldn't believe his luck. For many years he had dreamed that some unknown relative, generally from his father's side of the family, would show up and whisk him away from the horrible, mundane existence on Privet Drive. And a couple of weeks ago it had happened; his rescuer had come in the form of a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes.

His mother had, had another sister, one who had been kidnapped and now she had found her long lost family and thinking that he hadn't been treated right she had decided to bring him along.

At first Harry thought that she would grow tired of him, waiting to get dumped back at the Dursleys, but so far that hadn't happened, and it seemed less likely to occur for each passing day.

They weren't even in England anymore! They were in Monaco of all places. Harry was sitting on the balcony of their hotel room, feeling the breeze of the Mediterranean blow in his hair and feeling the sun warm his skin. Down below he could see the water, the palm trees and the fancy houses of the city.

The first days following his rescue from Privet Drive hadn't been all that much fun. He been dragged around, forced meet people who were officials of some sort or another. They had asked him a lot of questions that he had reluctantly answered causing them to frown and scribble down pages with notes.

He'd also been to see a doctor. She had frowned as well, a steely glint appearing in her eyes once the results came back from the lab. She had been rather nice though once it was clear that Natasha wasn't responsible for his condition. The only thing that changed after his appointment at the doctors was that he had to eat a pill with vitamins to each meal and he had been given a few nutrient bars to snack on between the meals.

Harry felt like he hadn't eaten as much in his entire life combined compared to the last couple of weeks, logically he knew that was an exaggeration, but never before had so many meals left him feeling full and satisfied.

Natasha was the first adult to ever be nice to him, except his own parents he supposed, but it wasn't like he could remember them.

They had been living in a posh hotel in the heart of London and when Natasha found out that Harry never had seen the city they had gone sightseeing, though their first stop had been the shopping streets, as the woman sternly told him that he was lacking many things and it couldn't be allowed, not now that the was under her care.

Natasha had bought him new clothes that fit, weren't faded from use and didn't chafe, it was brilliant. They had also gotten him new glasses and Harry had to wonder how much he must have missed before. His old glasses might have been right for his eyes when he got them, but that was a few years ago and they didn't fit any more. With the new ones perched on his nose the world was so much clearer and he could see so far! It was amazing and he had thanked her profoundly, going so far as to make her blush a bit.

Besides clothes Natasha had bought a few other things for him such as books and when they happened upon it she had also gifted him with a teddy bear, an event that had left them both rather embarrassed, but Harry couldn't have been happier. He might be too old to have a soft toy, but as he couldn't remember ever having one it felt right.

When one week had passed his Aunt Natasha had sat him down and asked if he would like to live with her, she had to get back home soon and he had to make a decision. She didn't want to force him into anything, she wanted him to be happy and there would be no trouble finding him a family wiling to take him in if he wanted to stay in England. She mad sure that he understood that if he answered yes he would have to move to the United States. She also made certain that he understood that she wouldn't be home much. She would try to be there for him, but there would be periods when she would be gone and he would have to fend for himself mostly.

It had been a no brainer for Harry. Anything would be better than the Dursleys and here he had a blood relative who was nice to him, who wanted him and who spoke to him like he mattered.

She has smiled when he said yes and enveloped him in a warm hug. It was one of the few she had given him, as neither of them seemed to be too comfortable with physical contact, but in that moment it felt perfectly right and he was so happy to have answered yes.

* * *

**AN 27th July 2013:**

The title came to me, and I couldn't figure out why it was familiar at first as it started out as "Greetings form Russia with love". Then I removed the first word and voilà!

It is the title of a song featured in the Bond Movie with the same name. I thought it was fitting. Natasha is an agent, they are in England, she lived in Russia and she's giving Harry the love of family.

I did make up Natasha's background to fit with the prompt and as much as possible with movie cannon.

The timeline is changed quite a bit to make things fit. Natasha is older than the version in the movies where she shares a birthday with Scarlet Johansen. Everything in the Potter-verse has been moved 20 years. Other than that things remain the same.

1977 Natasha born  
1979 Petunia born  
1980 Lily born  
2000 Harry born  
2010 Natasha is told about her background and finds her family

Aditonally, did you notice the names of the neighbours? Holden, Criss and Richter? It was just me having a bit of fun by choosing names from the members of team starkid. They are awesome btw.

That they were in Monaco at the end of the story is a hint to Iron Man 2 of course, just as with the beginning.

_**Review and Request!**_


	11. Sherlock - John and Sherlock

Story #11  
Fandom: (BBC's) Sherlock  
Character: Sherlock and John  
Relation: New neighbours  
Prompt: A little something about Harry moving into the flat above/below/next to Sherlock and John would be brilliant. I love the idea that Harry could actually give Sherlock a run for his money, I have a big weakness for bamf detective Harry ;D  
Requester: spellmugwump97  
Words: 2 380

* * *

**All About Harry – Great Minds Think Alike**

* * *

John woke up to the sound of running in the stairs and a lot of thumping from the floor above. "What the..?" he mumbled incoherently, rubbing at his eyes. The noise continued and reluctantly he pulled the covers aside and got out of bed.

He entered the living room where unsurprisingly Sherlock was sitting on the sofa with his legs tucked under his body, dressed as he had come to expect, in pyjamas and robe.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"New neighbour's moving in," Sherlock answered, followed by a particularly loud thump.

"This early?"

"Obviously."

"And upstairs?"

"Yes, John. You are remarkably observant today. Now hush I am trying to think."

"About what? And how would me keeping quiet help any with all this ruckus going on?"

"We will not know unless you try."

"Fine. I'm going to find out what's going on."

John ventured out into the hallway, knowing that it was likely that Sherlock would follow him; the man wouldn't possibly be able to keep himself from finding out more about the person moving into their building.

"Oh. Good morning, John dear." Mrs. Hudson was standing on the flight outside 221B looking up the stairs, keeping her hand at her chest.

"Good morning," he answered. "Someone's moving in?"

"Yes, yes. The top floor. 221D."

"I didn't know there was a fourth apartment in this building."

"No, well, I've been renting it out for years, but the young man who lived here up and disappeared one day about twenty years ago, the rent never stopped coming though so I couldn't very well let someone else move in, now could I?"

"And now a young relative have chosen to take up the contract," Sherlock said, having come out into the stairwell as expected.

"Oh, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson berated. "Do not startle me like that! I do not know how much my heart can take."

"He's just left school and wanted his own place to live," Sherlock continued as if Mrs. Hudson never said anything. "An uncle or perhaps godfather was your precious tenant before and when the young man discovered that this apartment existed he decided to move in."

Just then a man came down the stairs; he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of them, looking for a fraction of a moment like a dear caught in the headlights, before he relaxed.

"Oh, hello," he said, smiling faintly. He was, as Sherlock had already told them, a young man, perhaps a bit over twenty years of age. He had dark hair that was longer atop his head and shorter on the sides; it fell over his forehead down to the frames of square rimmed glasses. He was wearing a cardigan that John had trouble deciding whether it was designer or homemade, pale blue jeans and finally a pair of rather ratty trainers on his feet.

John though he looked to be a nice enough fellow, and he was sure that if Sherlock opened his mouth he'd get the man's entire life story, so he made sure to open his mouth first.

"Hello," he answered, making sure to smile. "I'm John Watson and this here is Sherlock Holmes, we share the flat on this floor."

The man continued down the stairs and presented a hand, which John grabbed and shook. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Mr. Potter shook hands with Sherlock as well. That the Consultant Detective was agreeable to it surprised John a bit, but then he figured that Sherlock was probably gathering data.

"I apologize if I woke you up, I needed to vacate my previous home today and I'll not have the time to move my things later. Sorry for bothering you Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh," John said. "That's okay. It's no trouble." He did wish he'd gotten to sleep a bit longer, but neither did he want to make the man feel ill at ease and it wasn't as if Mr. Potter had tried to kill them or anything. He was just a young man trying to make the best of what was probably a tricky situation.

"Yes, yes, quite alright Harry dear," gushed Mrs. Hudson. "Too bad about Mr. Black. Ugly story that."

"Yes." Harry's eyes grew dark, drawing John's attention to them, they were really green, an unusual colour.

"Sirius Black," Sherlock muttered, grabbing their attention. "A man thought to be a mass murderer, convicted for setting off a bomb in a street, killing thirteen people and injuring many more. Escaped twelve years later. Was on the run for three years before any evidence of his existence vanished and not least; he was your godfather."

John prepared himself for the worst. This wasn't going to be good, he could tell.

"Yes. He was innocent though," Mr. Potter said, not a hint of irritation in his tone, making John blink, his muscles still tense in preparation of confrontation.

"Really?"

"Really. Any cases at the moment?" Mr. Potter asked, changing the subject. His tone was innocent, but Sherlock must have read something more into it judging by his next inquiry.

"Police work, Potter?"

The man didn't even blink before he answered. "Special Forces."

"Of course, led there by personal experiences."

"Yes. And as with you I would find myself bored with a regular desk job."

"You know of us?" John felt obliged to ask.

Mr. Potter's lips twitched. "Naturally," he answered. "You need to keep an eye on the competition even if you don't move on the same field."

"National reach," Sherlock said surely.

"International," Mr. Potter countered.

"Newly examined."

"Yes and no."

"Having worked in the field, but only recently getting the credentials of education."

"Closer."

John followed the conversation as best he could, some dread building. They didn't need another Sherlock in the building. And the only other man he knew who's brain functioned at all like his flatmate's was a murdering maniac, it didn't bode well for them if Mr. Potter was anything like that. There was Sherlock's brother too, not that he was any better.

Sherlock stared their new neighbour down. "You know Mycroft," he claimed accusingly, apparently having been thinking something similar to John.

"I have met him on occasion," Mr. Potter said.

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No. Though when he did find out I was taking up residence here, he tracked me down and…"

"Offered you money to spy on Sherlock," John concluded.

"Not, money, but he did try to bribe me with other means."

"Not money, John," Sherlock scolded at the same time. "Potter is not in need of monetary gain. You should have been able to put that together just by knowing that his godfather, who's been the tenant of the apartment for two decades, though not living there has been paying for it, and as he has disappeared, likely deceased," Mr. Potter nodded, "Potter has inherited and for Black to have been his godfather he must have been friends with his parents. People with money befriend people with money. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were wealthy and they too are dead, leading to more inheritance. Potter here also works in Special Forces, a profession with high risk work and compensation to reflect that, meaning that Potter has no need for my brother's money."

"So what did he offer?" John asked.

"Shall you, or shall I?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Mycroft offered information," Sherlock said, answering both inquires at once.

"About what?"

"Interesting cases, naturally."

"Naturally. How can you possibly know this? No never mind! I didn't ask that!"

"It's easy to conclude. Did you not listen? I have already told you that Mr. Potter has no need for money."

"Yes, I am with you so far," John said exasperated, watching their new neighbour smirk, that was more like Moriarty than Sherlock, not good, but it was also more human than Sherlock which on the other hand could count as good.

"He has also said himself that he works in Special Forces."

"Yes, I recall."

"And that he would get bored with a desk job and that he knew about us because he wished to keep up with the competition."

"That's it?"

"Do you need more?"

"I think I'll go back to mine, boys, do try not to have a falling out," Mrs. Hudson announced and scurried down the stairs to her apartment before any of them could give an answer.

"Hmm. Well, I should get back to putting in the last of my stuff. I need to get to work soon."

"Yes, of course," John nodded.

"France?" Sherlock asked.

"Switzerland," Mr. Potter retorted. "Near the border though, so I'll let you have that one."

"I don't need charity," Sherlock sniffed.

"Then you will not want to know the answer to the case you are working on?"

"You claim to know it?"

"Would I bring it up otherwise?"

"We're all doomed," John muttered, the other two ignored him.

"No, I don't want it."

"How about this?" Mr. Potter said. "I'll write it down, you can watch me do it, and you can read it when you've solved the case."

Sherlock seemed to debate with himself, finally his curiosity won out over his arrogance. "Fine."

"Do you have some paper and a pen?"

"John, get Potter something to write on."

"Sure," he answered, moving into the flat, "It's not like I'm around for anything but to hand you stuff anyway." He wasn't all that perturbed though, he was intrigued. It was equal fascination and terrifying to see Sherlock converse with someone who's mind seemed to work on the same wavelength.

He got back into the stairwell, handed Mr. Potter the notebook he'd grabbed and the fountain pen with black ink that he had picked up the last time he was at the bank.

"Thanks," Mr. Potter murmured and he used a wall to steady the book while he scribbled down a few lines. "There you go." He handed the book back to John. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two. By the way I'm a big fan of your blog, Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes, I feel like I should bring up the solar system, but I shall refrain. Oh, and if you want people to stop thinking that you are partners in more then one sense, do stop wearing matching colours." With that the young man, who had made what had looked to be a normal, slightly boring Wednesday in November rather more exiting, went down the stairs and out through the door.

"I didn't know we were working on a case," John said as they moved back inside their apartment, he went over to the kitchen and put on water to make some tea for breakfast. He should have liked coffee but they were all out.

"I got a text from Lestrade a couple of hours ago."

"And how could Potter know about it?"

"Am I going to have to repeat myself again?"

"He's in Special Forces, okay, I got it," John said to get Sherlock of his back. "Not that it would matter for a normal person, but what do I know," he added under his breath.

"We're going out," Sherlock suddenly announced.

"What? Now? I haven't eaten anything yet, and I have to be at the clinic at nine."

"All the more reason to get going. Lestrade sent another text."

"Fine, but you are getting dressed before leaving, or so help me, Sherlock." He poured a cup of tea and froze with the rim at his lips. "We don't wear matching colours do we?" he added, with a frown, thinking back to what their new neighbour had said.

"Yes we do," Sherlock answered and scurried of into his bedroom.

John sighed. "This will be a long day."

_**:221 B Baker Street:**_

It was a few days later, Saturday to be more precise and Sherlock and John dragged themselves inside their flat, exhausted but satisfied as the case was done.

"I can't believe that it was the greengrocer who killed all those people. That's even more bizarre than a cabby."

"He did have the incentive. The victims were if not directly, causing problems for his suppliers, and in turn his and his family's livelihood. But you are correct that it didn't seem likely. He had no education; he had no direct connection with the murdered people. He used middle hands to deliver the poisons, and different ones each time, though just as deadly. Fairly brilliant."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I said fairly brilliant, not brilliant."

"Shall we have a look at what Potter wrote then? Do you think he got it right?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He swished through the room, took up the notebook, flicked to the right page. He eyed the page and dropped the book.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"I'm going to wave at a camera."

"Okay," John muttered, too used to Sherlock acting strange to care anymore. "You know it would be easier to call your brother!"

"You can't flip off people by mobile!" Sherlock called back, already halfway down the stairs.

"Right. Never heard of video chat I suppose."

He walked over to where Sherlock had dropped the book and picked it up to read what Mr. Potter had written.

"_The Greengrocer. _

"_Poisons. _

"_Mr. Cuberth: belladonna, on the broccoli bought by his niece. _

"_Ms. Rolands: wolfsbane, in the elderberry juice she is so fond of. _

"_Mrs. Lloyd: aconite, in the herbal tea that her husband insists she drink for her varicose. _

"_Mr Thomas: Hemlock, ingested with his toast of all things and finally: _

"_Mr. Irving: Arsenic (switching it up a bit) this got in his system through consuming water from bottle tapped in Norway._

"_I should need say no more. I'll be back Sunday, if you want to discuss the case or any other please come to dinner at seven pm. If you don't show up I'll take that as you failing to solve the case and I'll be most disappointed. Dr. Watson you are welcome to come too."_

The note wasn't signed, but there was no need to. They did know who wrote it, and Potter had gotten everything right.

"Well he's going to be insufferable now," John muttered in a resigned way. "I hope Potter serves good food."

* * *

**AN 28th July 2013:**

I wrote this up in one go, got the request today and all. It might not be very refined, but I think it fills the prompt and does carry its own weights as a neat little story about Harry moving into Baker Street. It felt natural for me to just have a lot of dialogue in this. It moves quickly this way, like Sherlock's mind, and in this instance Harry's as well.

I recently watched BBC's Sherlock and I must say that the show is brilliant. It blows your mind and all the British English… yeah… I love it.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Edit 12 August 2013: **

I've fixed a few mistakes in the story, nothing major.

_**Review and Request!**_


	12. Captain America - James Bucky Barnes

Story #12  
Fandom: Captain America  
Character: James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier  
Relation: Father/son  
Prompt: James Barnes, every now and again, is woken for a Mission, but they don't mention the time spent Rogue. He had a family, a wife, a son on the way before he was dragged back kicking and screaming Murder. She waited but one can only wait so long before they let go and she had a babe to worry about, his son, their son. Harry James, and the name of the man who adopted him, Potter. Harry was seventeen and in New York for a class trip when the Winter Soldier pointed his gun at Captain America, Harry slipped in front of the Captain as he was walking and the Winter Soldier lowered his gun as the memories came flooding back. When James looked at the boy who had accidently blocked his shot, his wife's green, green eyes stared back at him, and he remembered everything, even the stupid asthmatic who had followed him into a war, the skinny boy who had become Captain America, the kid that he had almost killed.  
Requester: Kage kioku aji tenshi  
Words: 1 429

* * *

**All About Harry – After Winter**

* * *

Life could be absolutely wonderful; there was no doubt about it. But for it to be wonderful you had to have a life and James Barnes had the extreme luck of getting his back.

He had very few memories. He had no recollection of his childhood, all he knew was his mission and what he could do to get the wanted results, but as he got farther and farther away from Moscow on his latest mission to kill an English ex-Military man, he started to feel things. He began to want things.

At first it was just minor stuff, like deciding that he could take the afternoon off to do nothing more pressing than to sit in a café and have more than one second cup of coffee, and why not indulge in the strawberry tart while he was at it?

When he had woken up all that mattered had been the mission, but as he got closer to his target other things began to matter. He got a glimpse of what life should be like. The man had a family. He seemed to love them very much and James couldn't help but want the same for himself. A wife, children… _A normal life_.

No more sneaking around, no more cold, empty beds, no more guns and no more death.

Once the man was dead, lying cold on the floor, blood splattered on the wall behind him, he walked away, giving a silent promise that this death would be the last at his hands.

ooooo

About a year later, in the beginning of summer he saw her. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was long and deep red, her face was angelic, as if carved by one of the masters of old, and her eyes were green, so _very_ green. As soon as he saw her walking down the road in Hyde Park he knew that he wouldn't give up until she was his.

He'd hurried after her and without any fanfare ha had asked her out. At first she had seemed startled, those green eyes growing large, then she had smiled politely and gently turned him down.

He had insisted that she should give him a chance, following her through the park, determined to not let her get away.

"You haven't even told me your name, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome," she said, smiling as they reached the edge of the park.

"James," he said simply. Half a second later she had burst out laughing.

Later he had been told the story about that, and he could appreciate the irony.

ooooo

They had gone on a date, which turned into several dates, and when autumn came and she had to go back to school, they both mourned their separation, promising to write.

His Lily was only seventeen years old, but he could wait. He had a life now, and waiting for the girl that was his perfect fit was not a problem.

The year went by; they met for Christmas and spent every minute that wasn't dedicated to family together.

Spring came and passed, with Lily's eighteenth birthday passing as well and then summer was upon them once more.

In early June, with flowers by their feet and a blue sky over their heads, back in Hyde Park where they'd first met, James proposed.

After Lily said yes, James became certain that he was living a dream. Things couldn't have been better.

They got married, Lily moved into his apartment as she continued to study. He loved his wife very much and she loved him back. It didn't matter that they had to eat lentils and beans several times a week to get by on the lousy income he made as a cabdriver. They were in love and love can get you to the moon and back. Things were simple and they required little else than each other.

But as time went by he grew complacent. As with the memories of his life before the last mission, the memories of Russia and what he had been required to do, faded away, meaning little when he was so surrounded by love and contentment.

ooooo

"I'm pregnant," Lily whispered one night in early December when they lay cuddled up together in bed.

"Really?" he asked, feeling a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes," she said, smile evident in her voice. "You're gonna be a father. Daddy James."

He pulled Lily closer in his arms, kissing her lips, trying to convey the feeling of happiness that was spreading though him. "I love you so much," he said, kissing her again.

"I love you too."

ooooo

They were sitting in the kitchen, silently watching the rain that fell outside their window when Lily spoke.

"If it's a boy I want to call him Harry."

James smiled at her and the out of nowhere statement. "Oh, you've already had time to think about that?"

"Hmm," she hummed in affirmative answer.

"And if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl, then you can decide the name."

James smiled.

ooooo

Before he got to see her belly grow, his old life caught up to him. He was driving his taxi when the client that got in brought up a gun.

"You knew we would find you," the man said.

"Get out of my car," James snarled.

"Your car," the man laughed. "How deluded you have become, Winter Soldier. No, this little play of yours is over. It's time to take your final bow to the audience and leave the scene."

He'd fought for all he was worth, but there isn't much you can do against slowly spreading gas that flows into your lungs until you lose consciousness.

He didn't wake up again for a very long time, and when he did, the memories of the years spent away from his oppressors were gone.

ooooo

"He'll be back," Lily insisted.

James Potter sighed. "It's been four months now, Lils." He was tired at seeing Lily like this, always cooped up in the apartment Barnes and she had shared. She had no color in her cheeks anymore and her eyes no longer sparkled, he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard her laugh.

"He'll be back," she repeated, hand pressed at her stomach.

"I'm sure he will." He'd be there for her until then, he knew that she would never love him, but he couldn't help, but love her, and Barnes was a good man, a man he had begun to consider as a friend, though he had hated him in the beginning for stealing away Lily's heart. He would not let either of them or their child down.

ooooo

Winter Soldier saw his opportunity and without care for the group of teens that was just a few feet away, walking in their direction he pointed his gun at Captain America.

The blond man noticed him instantly and tensed, ready to move, then his eyes grew wide, surprise showing on his face. "B-Bucky?" he stammered.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Winter Soldier asked of the leather coat wearing blond. Before the man had time to answer one of the teens that had been walking passed them was standing between them, and Winter Soldier refocused on him, sighing lightly, he had hoped for no complications. It should be simple. Appear at the right time, take his aim and shoot.

"Get out of the way kid," he said, keeping his finger on the trigger. After all it was only the matter of having to use two bullets instead of one.

"No way," the teen said defiantly, sticking out his chin.

Winter Soldier stared him down, taking him in and assessing him. Tall, rather slight, but with the potential to fill out his frame with muscles in a few years time, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, dark hair, strong jaw in a narrow face, and eyes that were spitting defiance. Green, _green_ eyes.

"Lily." He didn't realize that he had spoken the name. The barrel of the gun pointed to the ground.

Memories came flooding back. Walks in Hyde Park. Missions given to him in Russia. A small kid with asthma who wouldn't let that stop him from standing up to people. His wife and their unborn child. Assassinations. World War II. Steve.

"Oh my God," he gasped, having fallen to his knees. He looked back up, seeing Steve, his stubborn, foolish and brave friend looking at him with a worried expression. He turned to the kid; the young man with Lily's eyes, and… and… his face. "Harry?" he asked.

* * *

**AN 20th August 2013:**

This story was very simply written. It was nice trying a new style, a style that didn't take nearly as much effort as the way I usually write and I was able to write it up in one go. I know it ends rather abruptly, but I decided to keep it like that. If you want more… you know what to do.

This prompt wasn't given to me, but I found it when I was searching for stories to read, and I liked it a lot, so I grabbed it and wrote a little tale, thought I notice now that I changed the way Harry got in the way, not that it matters that much.

I hope you liked it.

_**Review and Request!**_


	13. Lord of the Rings

Story #13  
Fandom: (Pre) Hobbit & Lord of the Rings  
Prompt: Harry Potter is the Istari Pallando. Describe how Harry could have become a servant of the Valar and why he played no part in the defeat of Sauron and destruction of the Ring. Or did he, but nobody knew about it?  
Requester: ElDani  
Words: 3 698

* * *

**All About Harry – The Man Who Could Not Die**

* * *

They were leaving the Gray Havens behind; they were sailing into the golden sunset with a warm breeze filling their sails, making the sailcloth bulge. The waves were blue beneath the hull, the tips scrumming in white as they got farther away from land, the green hills growing distant but the good memories staying with them.

Gandalf gave a deep sigh as the shores of Middle earth disappeared behind the horizon. It was over. The long years of constant vigilance, hard work and waiting had at last come to an end.

He turned to the hobbit who was seated by his side and saw that Frodo was in a similar state of mind; able to breath freely for the first time in many years. As he filled his lungs with the salty air of the sea the burden that had weight his heart since he inherited the Ring from Bilbo eased slightly.

"Though your heart is heavy, Frodo Baggins son of Drogo I promise that you will find peace in the Undying Lands."

The company aboard the ship turned to the voice and saw a person who hadn't been with them as they embarked, sitting on the railing, his legs dangling free and the wind playing in his hair.

"Pallando," Gandalf breathed, taking in the sight of the person. The man or rather what looked to be a man did not appear as when the wizard had last seen him, but there was no mistaking those ancient green eyes.

The man on the railing was dressed in the clothing of the elves, a simple, pale blue tunic and brown leggings; he looked like a strong warrior in the prime of his life, the sword that was tucked in his belt added to the image. He was tall and strong, had greying black hair that fell to his shoulders, a kind face that was cleanly shaven and green eyes that like the eyes of the elves betrayed his age. This person sitting comfortably on the railing was no ordinary man.

"Hello Gandalf. It's been a long time," he said smiling, his voice pleasant yet gruff. "Nín rihen Artanias, it is a delight to once more gaze upon your beauty," he continued facing Galadriel who smiled in answer. "Celeborn, Elrond," he added inclining his head at the two eleven lords who bowed their heads slightly in return. He then turned back to Gandalf, a smile which held many feelings gracing his features. "I'm sure you are brimming with questions, Gandalf."

"Indeed I am. Pallando, where have you been?"

"Pallando?" Frodo questioned, before the two of them could continue. He knew that he had heard the name before, though he couldn't recall when and in what context.

"I would prefer to be called Harry, if it's all the same to you, young master Frodo. To answer your question, I like your friend am also a wizard. I do not know how much he has told you of our mission." His eyes grew distant, a melancholy frown appearing in the set of his mouth. "Five travelled east across the sea," he sighed; "only two will return."

"And I who thought it would be one," Gandalf said pointedly, his blue gaze sharp under the bushy eyebrows.

"And rightly so," Harry said with a slight bow of his head. "I have not given you any cause to keep your faith in me, old friend, yet I thought that you, the wisest among us, would be able to judge me well enough to know that no matter how dark things may appear, and no matter if any word came from me, I would never stray from my path or the path of the light, willing to give my all for our cause."

"You are right of course. I know you well, but I had to wonder. With Saruman losing his path, Radagast forgetting about the world of men in lieu of his animals and no word from you or Alatar, what was I to believe?"

"You were to believe what your heart was telling you. When the armies of the Dark were at their strongest and Frodo had passed from your sight, did you not look to your heart, believing what it was telling you when it said that he was alive?"

"I did."

"How do you know Gandalf was thinking about me?" Frodo asked, feeling a childish curiosity growing within him, something he hadn't truly experienced since leaving Bag End so many years ago.

"I did not know it the way you are suggesting, it is more a form of intuition that has come to me from knowing Gandalf for many, many years, I know his way of thinking."

"What was your mission?" Frodo asked. He had never thought much about Gandalf's origin or why the wizard did what he did. When he was young and lived the still life of a hobbit of the Shire the comings and goings of wizards had not interested him beyond the tales his friend was willing to tell and the marvellous fireworks that he might get to witness.

"We were sent to Middle Earth to make sure Sauron would never come back to power," Gandalf answered.

"This is true. Morgoth may have been imprisoned, but his servant remained here, and as long as the ring existed there was the threat of another rising, an event that came close to passing and one that would have been devastating if allowed to pass. We were five who were chosen to come back across the sea to lend our aid and give council. We were to preserve the freedom of the people's of Middle Earth."

The new wizard turned to Gandalf as he continued speaking. "We all had our parts to play and the scene of mine was not in the western parts of Middle Earth. What you seem to have forgotten, Gandalf is that there are nations and people beyond Mordor and Erebor. You know that I together with Alatar and Saruman travelled east and south."

"Yes. While I and Radagast stayed in the west you went on, though you never told me why, and later Saruman returned alone, unable to tell me what had become of you."

"Regrettable, but necessary. I had come to fear the growing darkness and had a feeling that two of us would be more susceptible to it than the others, afraid that I would only be able to trust in myself I refrained from sharing my plans with Saruman and Alatar, now I know that it is probable I made the right decision as they both fell from the light, though it saddens me that you had to be left ignorant as well."

"It saddens me as well, though I understand that you did what you believed to be for the best. We have a long journey ahead of us before we reach our destination. I would be obliged if you would tell me about your journeys since we last met and if you so wish I shall do the same."

Harry smiled, inclining his head. "Nothing would make me happier, though I think that for the benefit of our audience I shall start my tale in a time before we last separated."

The older looking man chuckled. "As you will, and I shall not be bored from hearing about it again, that is if our company is not adverse to the idea?"

"I would like to hear," Frodo said, a light shining in his eyes that made him look more like a child than a world weary war hero. His uncle Bilbo, though old now and looking it shared the same glow in his eyes.

The two Elf Lords and Lady Galadriel seemed to share the same sentiment, though they were far more reserved in expressing it. "We shall listen to your story," said Elrond.

"This world is young," the wizard began and he got several frowns at that. "To you it might not seem that way," he said smiling, "but I remember a time before the first song, before anything in this world had come to be. I was born in a different place, a world which started with light rather than sound. I was a man, a normal human, although I and a few of my people had magic, the ability to alter the world around us. Still we weren't all that different from other humans."

His gaze was far away, looking out over the sea which had taken on the colours of the sunset.

"I was like everyone else in what mattered," the wizard continued. "I was born, I lived, and I died. In the long run the things I did in life and the things I were destined to do mattered little, what ultimately sat me apart was a small event that came to change my fundamental essence. When I was alive three items of extraordinary power, power to great to be allowed to exist fell into my possession following a series of events outside of my control. Being the first person ever to take possession of all three something happened to me."

Harry sighed softly. "It was not until much later that I learnt of what had happened. While I was alive I never used them, I did my best to not think about them and in my afterlife they did not appear to have affected me either."

"What were there items?" Celeborn asked.

"They were known as the Deathly Hallows and were said to have been gifted to three brothers by death himself. A magical wand, more powerful than any other, a stone with the power to bring back the dead and a cloak of invisibility. Though they might not have been created by death, that legend might as well have been true for the power that lay hidden within the objects."

"So what happened?" Frodo prompted.

"Ultimately every world will die, the souls of the being that have lived in it will cease to exist, fading away from the realm they existed in after they died, their energy becoming free and ready to create something new. When it was time for the world I was born into to die and for my existence to end, it didn't happen. I along with the creator of all, God as I knew him, Eru or Ilúvatar as you know him, was left. The Hallows had changed something about my soul and I could not stop being. I was still there, lost in the darkness and silence, lost in the nothingness in the time between worlds."

Gandalf was frowning now. "You have not told me of this," he said.

"It doesn't matter."

"I knew that you were old, Harry, older than the rest of us, but I had not known that you came from the place before, having been here to here watch the awakening of the Ainur and to hear the first songs."

"It is not something I often dwell on. Age is not equal to power or even wisdom. I have learnt as I have existed, but in essence Though I was slightly altered for the new part I was to play in this world I am still a human wizard in essence and as such I can never be overly powerful and my mind is not strong enough to grasp many of the mysteries of the world and the existence."

"You are too humble, as you have always been," Gandalf insisted with half a smile. "Wisdom and power comes in many shapes and forms, and one sort should not be valued higher than the next. A truer spirit than yours I would have to be hard-pressed to find, it shames me that I would loose faith in you when I know you the way I do. I apologize if my disbelief has added to your ideas of not being enough, I did never suspect that you were any less than any of our kin and I should like to say that you are not."

Harry inclined his head, his dark hair falling down on the sides. "Thank you. However this should not be about any insecurity this old man might have. I was supposed to tell you a story."

"Yes, but the present might is of equal importance and an apology should not be made light of."

"It was not my intention. Now though, I continue my story. As we arrived in Middle Earth a thousand years into the second age with our mission clear it was said that we needed to travel the lands in order to keep the free people strong and able to stand against the darkness that was already beginning to grow. I knew that my path would not lead me to walk the lands of familiar lands of the west. Much as you have, Gandalf I walked among the peoples of the east and south. I changed my appearance as to better be able to give my council. The people of Harad, Umbar as well as the folk beyond the Wild Woods respect different things and if I came to them in the guise of an old man, no matter how I phrased my words I would not gain their ear, only their scorn and malice. These men, and also women, respect the power of the sword, the spirit of a warrior and a man like that they are willing to listen to."

The elf lords as well as the white wizard found themselves nodding, now knowing much about the men of these faraway places Harry spoke of they knew as much.

"I and Alatar travelled among them for a long time, becoming known to them as warriors of might and men of wisdom. I know not what event passed to make Alatar sway in his faith, it happened long ago now, so long before the war was once more stirring. I believe Sauron somehow got to him and what passed scared him into believing that the dark would ultimately win and it was only by subtly helping that we would be able to in a distant future find a way to fight back, but until then we should do our best to simply stay alive."

"It reminds me all too much of Saruman," Gandalf said with a sigh.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I have heard of his downfall since my return to the west and I realize that their tales are similar, though Alatar was never allowed to stew in his fear long enough for it to evolve into anything resembling madness."

The black- and gray-haired wizard brought something out of a small pouch hanging by his waist. At first it looked to be nothing other than a small stick, but as it was held out in front of him it grew until it had transformed into a staff of pale gray wood. It was slim and smooth, not a single twig mark disturbed the lines in the wood. The end made it resemble a primitive spear as a rough stone was bound to it, but yet it was like no spear ever seen. The line that bound the stone was made of dark leather, which was bound tight and the rows fell tightly next to each other making it appear to be a single entity. As for the stone it was a deep purple with an inner light.

Harry held it out for Gandalf to take.

"He is dead then?" Gandalf asked taking the staff, which the others gathered had once belonged to the other so called blue wizard, Alatar.

"No," Harry said, with a light shake of his head. "When his plans came to my knowledge I confronted him and tried to make him regain his faith. It could not be done. He had yet to help the enemy or give him any information so what I choose to do was to take away his staff and his powers exiling him to by the eastern sea. I am not happy about what I had to do. He became very alone there. I visited from time to time, trying to speak with him, to see if he might not come to his senses once more, but fear clouded his mind and he sought solace in the very rock of the earth, becoming more and more still for each passing year, sitting by the edge of the ocean until he could no longer move. The last time I went there he had turned to stone, standing in the surf as the waves lapped at the edge of his robes."

"It is a sad fate," said Lady Galadriel gently. "I would not have seen it befall Alatar, but you did the best you could by him Harry, I hear the regrets in your words and I believe that if there was anything more you could have done to help your friend you would have done so. You kept him from bringing any harm to our world and the Istar I once met would have thanked you for it."

"Thank you, My Lady. Your words eases my guilt, but I will always carry my regrets and the questions of if I've chosen another path might things have turned out differently? Just as I shall always regret my part in the creation of the darkness in this world."

Gandalf startled, the elves shared glances and Frodo frowned.

"Harry, you cannot possibly still blame yourself for what happened with him, with them."

"Eru didn't create evil. He didn't create discord or blacken the fabric of reality. It was the beings of his creation that made it appear in the world and it should not have appeared here so soon. But in me was carried the memories of wrongdoings, of hurt, betrayal and everything that is ugly. I know in my very being that had I not been here Melkor would not have had those thoughts as the first songs were sung. Evil may have appeared on this world at a later, but its early entry is something that can be traced back to me. That the very foundation of this world is not absolutely harmonious is my fault."

"You cannot be blamed for being who you are," Gandalf said sternly, that the other being was his senior in age and experience did not dissuade him from gently scolding his friend. "I should not have to say it again, Harry, you are a being of good. We all have imperfections and it is not your fault that your memories hold less than complete beauty and peace. We are all of free will meaning that he had a choice and you cannot put his fall from grace on your own shoulders."

Harry sighed. "I remember a tale from my old world, of the first two humans. They lived in paradise and were free to do whatever they wished. The only thing Eru forbid them to do was to eat the fruit of the tree of Knowledge. One day a snake persuaded the woman to eat the fruit even though Eru had told them that they should not. When she and the man did so they gained knowledge, but also shame and mortality. I'm not saying that I'm either the fruit or the snake, but I say that to choose you have to be given a choice and that was what my existence provided. I have come to terms with my part in it all, but it is still something I will always regret."

Harry flinched a bit when a hand was placed on his knee, he had been lost in his thoughts, closing his eyes as he spoke of memories so old it was a miracle he could still recall them. He looked down and saw that it was Frodo who had placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"Maybe it will never be alright," the hobbit said quietly, "but I must believe that time and peace can mitigate any wound. These events lie in the passed. They were things you never meant to happen and from your story I can tell that you've dedicated your life to making what went wrong as right as it can be. That I think is enough."

The wizard smiled. "Thank you, Master Frodo." He looked up and saw the others smiling at him, the light of the red horizon where the sun had set below the waves shining in their eyes. "If you please I shall continue with my story, we are nearing the end of this condensed telling."

"I would like that," the hobbit said, "and one day I should like to hear it in its fullness."

Harry inclined his head. "As I was saying, I was walking through the eastern and southern lands, becoming well known and respected in my quest to make my teachings heard. I gained many a name along the way, some less flattering than others, _Prophet of Woe, _some professed to call me thinking me the bringer of ill tidings and they would of course be right. However there were many leaders who took my words to heart and later their descendants followed the same teachings. Though I could never persuade them to join forces with the men of the west I was able to dissuade the majority from joining in with the armies of Sauron. My part in the war might not have been a large one as I never interfered directly, but I like to think that I kept some of the trouble off your backs."

"I confess that I was surprised to hear that the armies of the South supporting Sauron were no larger," Lord Elrond said, "I know understand why. Your actions might very well have made certain that what odds we faced only were overwhelming instead of utterly undefeatable."

"Then I am pleased." Harry jumped down from the railing where he had been seated for the duration of the story. He drew he sword, the blade shining in the twilight. He gave a crocked smile and dropped the sword overboard. "I shall need it no more," he said. "This fight is over. It will be good to come home."

* * *

**AN 31st August 2013:**

I've been working on this story for a long time (I received this request at the end of February) as I ran out of steam to power the writing engine, but now it's done! A bit more serious than a few of the other stories, but that is what I like about this series, I can do different styles in it, and people can read the stories they like.

I have not read Silmarillon or any of the stories outside the trilogy and the Hobbit, so I hope I managed to do Tolkien's legacy justice, or that I at least didn't butcher it completely. Also I hope no one takes offence with the way I incorporated Christianity in the story, I meant no disrespect.

Let me know what you thought.

_**Review and Request!**_


End file.
